


A Handsome Stranger Called Death

by Geoff_Ramseys_Moustache



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, Canon-Typical Violence, Claiming, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Florist Ryan Haywood, GTA AU, Gavin is also a Little Shit, Insomniac Ray, Jeremy Will Be There Eventually, Los Santos, Los Santos Police Department, Love Bites, M/M, Mad King Ryan, Mama Jack Pattillo, Michael is a Little Shit, Multi, Murder Husbands, Papa Geoff Ramsey, Possessive Behavior, Protective Ryan, Ray Has Problems, Ray Never Left, Ray-centric, Ryan Is Literally A Cat, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Sorta Insane Ryan, Torture, Trans Female Character, Trans Jack Pattillo, Vagabond Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 36
Words: 25,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geoff_Ramseys_Moustache/pseuds/Geoff_Ramseys_Moustache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between the Vagabond showing up to (probably want to) kill Geoff and a scary but hot as dicks florist named Ryan, gang fights and an operation bigger than all of them Ray just wants a solid hour of sleep. </p><p> </p><p>Disclaimer: This work is purely fiction. Any mistakes are my own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**T** he sun sat on the horizon, it cast a purple glow over the Los Santos city, it was mid Autumn and the air was frosty. Cold winds nipped at Ray as he unlocked his apartment door after the long hike up the “thousands” of stairs. He always hoped that they would have fixed the elevator by the time he gets home.

His apartment wasn’t much really. 16th floor with a pretty view of the sunset, double bed sitting on the floor and a few other pieces of furniture littered around the apartment, along with his many games and consoles. It wasn’t much, but it was home and all Ray could afford right now. A low profile criminal with a part time job at GameStop didn’t earn much.

A sigh left Rays lips as he slumped down onto his bed, body heavy and mind foggy from lack of sleep. A soft buzz sounded from the pocket of his worn purple jacket.    

  **Michael:** Dude check the news.

  Ray looked down at the phone in his hands with an inquisitive stare.

  **Michael:** (Web-link here).

He clicked on the link, it brought him to the world news page. Thick brows threaded together when his eyes ghosted over the title of the article.

“Man Gutted and Tied to Building”

   **Ray:** wtf is this? Do you know who did it?

 **Michael:** idk man Geoff hasn’t said anything about someone or a crew rocking into town. Just roll with it for a bit, lets see what happens.

  **Ray:** Alight, Im going to bed, long day, text me if Geoff says anything.

Ray turned his phone off and removed his black frame glasses from his tired eyes, dropping the items on the floor beside him. He stretched over the unmade bed. Ray listened to his bones pop and click in and out of place. Sleep doesn’t come easy for the lad, insomnia loved destroying his ass night after night till he passed out from exhaustion days later.

 

~~~~~~~~~~|-|~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was 4am when Ray was pulled from his sleepless daze by boots thumping heavily up the staircase. It wasn’t uncommon for someone to be coming home this late (early in the morning??) at night, he lived in a city run by crime lords and built on drugs, it wasn’t uncommon to hear gun shorts at this time.

Rays brain became alerted as a shadow lingered under his doorway briefly before passing. Interest boiled below his skin.

  “Curiosity killed the cat.” Ray muttered to himself before letting curiosity get the best of him. 

He dragged his body from the warm embrace of the mattress and slid his glasses onto his face. Ray padded over to the door, checked for any sus sounds and he poked his head out.

The hall way was devoid of any form of life. Just as he was about to shut his door and crawl back into bed, a note tapped to his door caught his attention. Rays fingers gripped the edge of the paper and pulled at the sticky tape holding it up.

Retreating back inside and locking the door, Ray studied the folded note that sat in his hands. He swayed side to side trying, and failing, to get rid of the fatigue that laid in his mussels. Eight words sat on the note. Those eight words packed a punch.

  _Tell your boss im back from the dead._

**_~The Mad King_ **

 

Ray stilled his swaying, as he reread over the note. Once the message set in, he scrambled over to his phone and called Geoff in a mild panic. After the third missed call Geoff answered groggily from sleep.

  “Ray its fucking 4am you better be dying.”

  “No ones dying but someone’s definitely back from the fucking dead, Geoff.” Ray muttered back at his boss.

  “I got a note tapped to my door like 15 minutes ago from a ‘Mad King’ claiming he was back from the dead and to tell you about it.”

  “Fuck.” Geoff muttered before the line went dead and his phone buzzed in his hands. It’s a text the the crews group chat.

 **Geoff:** Crew meeting ASAP.

 

~~~~~~~~~~|-|~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Whoever this Mad King guy is, he is bad news.

Ray occupied himself with his thoughts as he pulled on a new pair of black jeans and his hoddie, tucking a 4mm handgun into the back of his jeans, just in case. 

Locking the door behind him, Ray began his decent down the stairs. It wasn’t a long walk to Geoff’s condo. Apart from a few random bystanders, the streets were empty and silent. He rounded a corner without caring to look and smacked straight into a hard chest. 

The guy he ran into was tall and well build with broad shoulders clad in a plain dark grey shirt, dirty blond hair pulled back in a messy bun and the most mesmerising heterochromatic eyes. One was ocean blue mixed with sterling silver, the other was pale emerald green. They both seemed to glow in the most literally sense. 

“Sorry dude…” Ray swallowed drily as the man looked down at him with an unreadable expression, it looked as though he was analysing Ray. He felt exposed under the steady gaze of the unknown guy. He hummed at the apology and stepped around Ray. 

That was fuckin’ creepy. 

Ray thought to himself. With a slight shiver he continued on his previous path, although now he couldn’t get the mysterious man with hypnotic eyes out of his head, he also took more caution when walking around corners. 

~~~~~~~~~~|-|~~~~~~~~~~

Ray punched in the code to the top floor into the elevator key pad as shitty elevator music played softly. So many questions lingered on his tongue like a bad taste. Things like who is the Mad King? And why did he want Geoff to know he’s alive? Rays stomach growled softly, adding one more question to his list. 

When will he get breakfast? 

The elevator came to a halt and the doors opened with a dig, the four other crew members already sitting (pacing) in the lounge. The gang they had was like family, a very dangerous family with a big rep. 

Ray was their sniper; he was the best this side of the equator.

Michael, the crew’s explosives expert and Rays best friend of many years sat looking mildly pissed about being awake at 5am. The jersey boy had fiery red hair and an equally fiery attitude to match. 

Gavin, the golden boy of the crew and local brit sat next to Michael looking sleepy and lost about the situation. Gavin had golden blond hair and a big nose, which the entire crew lovingly mocked him for. 

Jack, the unofficial mum of the crew was pacing back and forth looking slightly hostile. Jack loved to wear horrible floral button up shirts, she has worn a different one every day for as long as Ray could remember. 

Finally, Geoff, their ring leader, the big daddy, their boss-man sat in the one seater, a glass of whiskey in one hand and his head in the other. Geoff was rather intimidating, he had two very filled in tattoo sleaves and a neat handle bar moustache. 

Geoff lifted his head at Rays arrival and with a nod of acknowledgement, Ray went and sat down with the other lads. The kingpin stood and began to address his crew.

“Okay guys we have a very big problem.” The crew looked to Geoff and waited for him to continue.   
“The Mad King and I have a rough past, we go way back but not in the cute high school way, more in the way that he was a hired to “remove” me and I thought I killed him and now for some fucking reason he’s alive and well and more than likely gonna try and kill me and by connection you guys.”   
There was silence and then more silence. It was unbearable so Ray finally spoke up.

“So… any plans? I think the best thing to do is to hide and live out the rest of our lives in constant paranoia but you know I’m always open to suggestions.” Sarcasm dripped from ever word, it seemed to lighten the mood slightly. 

“Ray, you’re practically built to live as a hermit, some of us can’t live on gaming, Raman noodles and RedBull forever.” Michael spoke in a joking manner, looking over at Ray as he faked hurt at Michael’s comment. 

~~~~~~~~~~|-|~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

It was a few hours before they managed to make a halfway decent plan of action. It was decided that they should wait it out till The Mad King, who is more commonly known as Vagabond, makes his next move to contact Geoff. Rays just hoping its not through him this time. 

The meeting was officially over at 10am although they stayed around and played a few games till Ray succumbed to his hunger and bailed on the bunch to go get cheap greasy food from the Chinese place a block from his dumpy apartment. 

As Ray strode into the “restaurant” he was hit with the smell of fried rice and mysterious meats. After ordering what he wanted he slunk into one of the chairs that sat next to the counter and surveyed the people sitting and eating in the joint. There were only a handful of people here, there were two people sitting by the corner they looked to be a couple although from the heated argument they seemed to be having not a couple for very long. There were a few more people scattered over the plot, a shady man in a heavy coat and three guys looking to be high as fucking kites. 

Man, I’m so tired, maybe I should get high and chill out, maybe I’ll finally get my mind to calm down enough to get a decent sleep. 

Ray thought as his number was called out. 

He grabbed his food and headed home with a plan, he was gonna eat, sit on his balcony (balcony was really stretching it, it was really a landing of a fire escape), probably have a smoke and hopefully pass out. Sleep was 100% the end goal for today.

Once inside his flat he began chowing down on his food. It was greasy and had little taste but it was still food and Ray felt his hunger subside.

10 minutes later Ray found himself sitting on the fire escape, cigarette sitting between his fingers, watching the street down below. Smoke rushed into his lungs like water into a sinking ship. 

Bitter Autumn wind embraced Ray, it carried glowing embers off the tip of his smoke into the air making them dance and swish. His eyes began to feel heavy as time moved on. Snuffing the cigarette butt out on the stairs and flicking it off the building, Ray climbed back in through the window. He collapsed into his bed, sleep over taking him for the first time in 3 days. 

~~~~~~~~~~|-|~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ray woke up panting from his dream some 4 hours later. The dream was vivid and wet. 

He was not a teen anymore he shouldn’t be having wet dreams about random creepy strangers that he runs into not matter how attractive they are. But he did and it was truly maddening. Ray shuddered when he thought about the breath that danced over Dream-Rays neck and the mouth that bit and sucked angry red marks into his creamy pale skin. 

Fuck I’m hard… again. 

Rays thought brought his mind to the bludge that sat in his too restricting boxers. Attentive fingers travelled down his abdomen as he laid back into his pillows. His hand slipped under his waist band as he stroked himself to the thought of the man with heterochromatic eyes pushing him into his bed biting and sucking marks, claiming him as his own. Ray whined at the thought, a knot forming in his stomach. 

I wonder what he tastes like. 

The thought sent Ray tumbling over the edge, coming into his fist, making a mess of himself. 

He was panting once again.

“I need a shower.” 

~~~~~~~~~~|-|~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Chapter 4

The water was cool on Rays skin, it brought him back into the reality he was supposed to be in. Ray leashed his breath as he cupped the water and splashed it onto his face, the water dripped and splashed onto the cooler tiling. 

Rays mind, although now clear of dangerous thoughts, was still clouded in a sleepy haze. With a heavy sigh, he stepped out from the comforting enclosed space of the shower into the small bathroom, frigid air greeting his damp skin. 

Shivering hands gripped at the dull white sink as Ray looked at himself in the dirty mirror. His hair was dishevelled and the bags under his eyes were as dark as his eyes themselves. He looked tired. Ray was the embodiment of tired.

~~~~~~~~~~|-|~~~~~~~~~~

With a towel loosely wrapped around his waist, he padded out of the bathroom. The air was still and the room was silent, everything felt off. The street was too calm, too quite, everything was out of place. 

Ray rounded the corner and became paralysed. It wasn’t the sight of the headless body that laid motionless in the arm chair, it was the smell. It drifted through the room and laced itself into everything it touched. It was putrid. A small white note, speckled with blood, was stapled onto the body. It was almost enough to make him vomit. 

The Vagabond was in my house.

The thought shook through him as his lungs fought for air, but he refused to breath in the toxic smell that he was bathed in. He battled with his muscles as he stalked over to the body to collect the note. 

Cant hide forever, Geoff.   
~The Mad King

Rays mouth went dry as his throat made it hard for him to breath. 

I can’t stay here, what if he comes back?

As he left the room to get dressed, he called Michael and told him what had happened as well as asking if he could stay with him tonight. 

~~~~~~~~~~|-|~~~~~~~~~~

Michael had a fairly lavish apartment, it was decked out with all new everything really. Everything was clean and fashionable. Even thought Michael swore black and blue he hadn’t, Ray always guessed that Geoff paid for it. 

“So… psychopathic murderer with a history of blood lust has a crush on lil’ ol’ Ray hu? Seems that way, he keeps coming back to you.” Michael smirked at Ray as he walked through the door into the apartment. He kicked off his shoes and flopped onto the ‘L’ shaped couch, throwing a pointed look and a quick ‘shut up’ at Michael.

“Dude you don’t get it; this is great for us. Just befriend him and tell him, I don’t know, not to KILL Geoff?” Michael dropped down beside Ray, letting out a soft sigh. 

“What am I supposed to do, Michael? He’s like a fucking cat, bringing dead things to my doorstep like gifts.” Ray spoke is a hushed voice like he was expecting The Vagabond to burst through the door any second.  
“In other news… what’s for dinner?” 

~~~~~~~~~~|-|~~~~~~~~~~

Michael and Ray sat across from each other, staring blankly at nothing and everything at once. Two plates sat in front of them filled with slightly more than the average amount of chicken nuggets. They were burnt around the edges and cold in the middle, it showed Michael’s cooking ability to a ‘T’. 

Michael and Ray have been friends for the longest time. They meet when they are teens, low life pick-pocketers with shitty parents. They quickly bonded over this, they made fast friends. From that point they became inseparable, they stole together and split the cash, eventually they even got an apartment together. This is where Geoff found them, in a run down apartment in central Los Santos City and not a dollar to their name. 

~~~~~~~~~~|-|~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Chapter 5

Ray stayed with Michael for the night, he slept on the lounge. Well he mostly thought about the Vagabond and the body he has to deal with when he gets home. Ray disappeared back to his apartment early in the morning, not feeling in the mood to talk about the problem at hand. 

The walk back was quick, many thoughts occupied his mind. It was a Monday so the streets were teaming with life. It was only about 8am, but still, cars zipped passed and street corner shops began opening. 

Thinking back to the body that sat in his apartment, Ray ducked into the closest convenient store. 

How the fuck, do you get rid of a body from the 16th story? How did the Vagabond get it up there in the first place?

Ray drifted to the cleaning supplies section and grabbed black garbage bags and four cans of Air Freshener. Lavender may not have been his favourite smell but it was a lot better than decomposing corpse.

Ray made his way to the counter, the cashier gave him a funny look but didn’t question it. In a city like this one its better to keep your mouth shut. 

Maybe I can drop the body down the fire escape… man I’m gonna have to ask Michael for help aren’t I?

Ray walked to his apartment, bag in hand. 

~~~~~~~~~~|-|~~~~~~~~~~

Ray fumbled with his bag, pulling his house keys from his pocket as he reached the door labelled 32. His pacing slowed as he found his door siting ajar, light spilled from the gap. Ray took a cautious breath as he dropped his hand onto the doorknob, pushing with slight pressure. 

It was empty, devoid, there was nothing there.

His furniture was gone and the room was cleaner than when he moved in. It smelled for bleach, it was clinical. Ray dropped the plastic bag beside the door as he walked further into the room. Another note sat where the body once laid. 

Sorry about the mess.  
~Vagabond

Ray fell into hysterics. A murderer, who apologises about the mess they made and proceeds to clean up after themselves. It was ridiculous, comical even. 

It wasn’t that he wasn’t glad he came back for the body; he was grateful; he really didn’t want to deal with it. Although it was unnerving, in a sense, the Mad King keeps getting into his locked apartment, what if he came home one day to find the notorious killer just lounging around?

Goddammit, I’m gonna have to buy new furniture.

~~~~~~~~~|-|~~~~~~~~~~

Ray wonder the endless isles of furniture, they smelt old and stale. The store was filled with random items once owned by another. 

Maybe I should go all out, make it homelier…on second thought I don’t have to money for that, cheap couch and coffee table it is. 

Ray looked over the living section, he didn’t pick out anything to spectacular, a simple black love seat with matching one seater and a modern table with a glass top and gold metal legs. Now he only had to get it back to his place… and up those bloody stairs. Ray dreaded the fact that he had to lug the furniture up the many flights of stairs.

After ordering the furniture Ray began his walk home. A van was supposed to turn up at his apartment building sometime in the next week. It was mid noon by now and Rays hunger was beginning to make its self known. A craving presented itself as he walked past a cosy café. 

Coffee would be great right now.

Ray trekked into the quaint café with a warm atmosphere, the sent of coffee was heavy in the air. It hummed with soft chatter from the minimal people. Ray scanned over the clusters of people, one catching his eye. It was the man he ran into days before, the man with heterochromatic eyes that glimmered with mystery. He sat silently in the corner of the room. The man sat tall and stiff, he seemed weary of his surroundings, constantly looking around, glancing at people as they passed the window. 

As soon as Ray came into view of the man, his eyes snapped to him. The gent analysed the Lad as Ray ordered what he wanted at the counter. His eyes followed Ray as he sat in the other corner of the café. 

Ray felt the eyes follow him across the room, it sent shivers up his spine and goose-bumps racing across his skin. 

~~~~~~~~~~|-|~~~~~~~~~~


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as Ray sat down he made eye contacted with the man across the room. The gent held his gaze with an inquisitive glint as he got up from his seat and stalked over to Ray like a lion to his pray. Another shiver danced over Rays skin at the predatory stare, fear and lust mixing together. 

Fuck.

“Looking for company?” A gruff voice rung from the man, it was gravelly but smooth and heavy. Ray was slightly speechless at the man in front of him, instead of forming an intelligent answer, Ray rigidly gestured to the chair beside him with a quiet whine.   
“I’m Ryan, who might you be?” The man, he now knows as Ryan asked.

“I-I’m Ray, uhh nice to meet you.” Ray replied awkwardly, slightly stumbling over his words. Ryan seemed to study Ray as much as the lad studied him. 

Ray noted the smudges of black around Ryan’s jaw and the faded flecks of red on his hands and under his nails. 

I wonder who he is and what exactly he does for a living.

Ray thought as a question slipped from his mouth.

“So… What do you do for a living, Ryan?” Ray questioned, speaking the older males name just to see how it sounds. Ryan stilled momentarily before replying smoothly. 

“I’m a florist, I work just down the street at the shop that specialise in Roses and other subspecies of Rose.” 

“Dude that’s super cool, Roses just happen to be my favourite flower, maybe ill stop by your shop sometime.” Ray spoke breathily with a muted lilt in his tone. 

Time flew by as they chattered away. They were both weary of their answers to each other, both tried no to give to much away and in the end they exchanged numbers. They left an hour after officially meeting with a promise to text and/or call one another. 

~~~~~~~~~~|-|~~~~~~~~~~

Ray walked back home from the cute café with a pleased smile plastered on his face. He was giddy like an idiot in love. 

The giddiness wore off by the time he got home. Ray had started thinking about the Vagabond again. Geoff had described him as terrifyingly tall with thick shoulders that were always clad in a black and blue leather jacket and his face was covered with his signature black skull mask. No one has seen the Vagabonds face. Well that’s not true, a few in fact have seen his face, although they are no longer breathing and are rendered useless. 

It terrified the young sniper to no end that at any point he could have meet the Mad King and not have known about it. The man was an enigma, he was ghost like in his movements. He’s been caught by the police numerous times, but before they get back to the station he just… disappears. 

~~~~~~~~~~|-|~~~~~~~~~~

Ray sat on the rough carpet in the unfurnished lounge room with a blank stare on his face. It greatly resembled his brain right in that moment. 

Blank.

Tiredness was slowly creeping up on the lad, it was enveloping him in a daze that rendered him zombie like. Ray dragged his body up from the scratchy carpet floor and shuffled down the hall into his room, pulling off articles of clothing as he went. 

Once he was surrounded by soft, fluffy blankets he let out a huff of relief. It was warm and comforting unlike the outside would.

Man… inside is where its at.

Ray thought sluggishly to himself as he began drifting off.   
~~~~~~~~~~|-|~~~~~~~~~~

Ray blinked his eyes open, he realised he could only see black and that everything felt surreal. His mind was hazy and a high pitched buzzing was all he could hear. Tilting his head side to side, Ray tried to shake off the vapour like blackness that clung to his eyes. 

Ray tried to reach up to rub his eyes trying to dislodge the smoky vapour with his hands. It was a pointless task for he could not move. It felt as though he was strapped down to something. Cold metal dug into Rays wrists and ankles, confusion clear in his mind.

Am I strapped to a table?

A voice echoed around him, piercing through the sharp buzzing sound. It sent violent shivers over his body. It was a dark voice. It didn’t sound angry, but dangerous, it was deep and demanding like the howl of an alpha wolf, it screamed respect. 

“My pretty rose.”  
~~~~~~~~~|-|~~~~~~~~~~


	7. Chapter 7

Ray woke in a cold sweat, shivering still from the voice in his head. It was hyper-realistic, too real for Ray to feel normal afterwards. His wrists felt itchy, cold and heavy like the restrains still held him down. 

After a few deep breaths, Rays heart beat became even and steady, he was once again able to think straight. Trying to get back to sleep now would be a hopeless task, his mind was filled with too many thoughts, all of them racing a mile a minute. 

I need a cigarette.

Ray gripped the almost empty packet and lighter in his hand as he climbed through his window, out onto the fire escape. It was peaceful out there. Clusters of stars would flicker and dance on a black velvet background as the clouds swirled helplessly around the moon.

Breaths of grey smoke rose to join the clouds in the sky like ribbons of silk. 

Ray tried to keep his mind off the dream. He scratched unknowingly at his wrists till they were an angry red, but they still itched. 

It was becoming unbearable. 

The red glowing numbers of his alarm clock told him that it was a little past 2:30am. It felt like time wasn’t moving as he crawled back into bed. Every now and then Ray looked over at the time. It seemed to go backwards. One moment it was 2:37am and the next it was 2:36am. Then time would skip and the next time Ray looked at those red numbers it was 6am.

Fuck, it was 6am. 

~~~~~~~~~~|-|~~~~~~~~~~

After a day of dicking around and laying in various places in his apartment, Ray was called in by Geoff, around 5pm, to spy the Vagabond and keep tabs on his movements. He was supposedly out doing personal business at the docks and Ray was going to have to be the one to sit out on one of the tall buildings looking through a scope till god knows when.

So with a baby pink sniper dismantled and hidden in a metal briefcase, Ray begun his walk to the docks. Ray concentrated on the sound of his checked slip-on shoes slapping the pavement as he walked, counting his steps in rhythm. 

After losing count of his steps multiple times before giving up and humming to himself the rest of the way, Ray had arrived at the docks. 

Ray used to come to the docks a lot and sit out at the end. It was a pretty sight. Colourful convenient stores lined the pathway before it jetted out into open water. On stormy nights the waves would crash violently and mercilessly onto the dock, washing away deck chairs and rubbish bins. 

In wake of seeing a building with a clean view of the dock and the alleyways between the shops, Ray began climbing.

The view from the top was a sight to behold. The sun was being pulled to the horizon behind the city bathing the sky and clouds in a devilish crimson red. 

Ray crouched down beside the lip of the building, it was a big enough lip to hide behind if he was to be spotted. Popping the case open, Ray began reassembling his beloved pink sniper rifle. Once he had a clear shot to the dock he loaded the rifle and sat back, waiting on the man in a skull mask to appear. He didn’t have to take a shot at the Vagabond, it was just a precaution.

If I get shot at, like fuck I’m not gonna give it back to ‘em.

~~~~~~~~~~|-|~~~~~~~~~~


	8. Chapter 8

Concrete dug into Rays pliant pale skin, leaving reddened indents in its wake. The cold autumn night air was ghosting breathily over his exposed skin. Ray had been perched up on the structure for an hour now. The night had now drained all colour from the sky and the city was now bathed in greys. The pier was lit dimly by street lamps that ran up the centre of the dock, the light was cold and unwelcoming. 

The man in the skull mask had yet to show his face (mask?), Ray was getting bored and fidgety. His fingers bounced lightly over his leg, patting a silent rhythm that fell in time with his breathing.

Rays hands stilled as a deep, gravelly voice shattered the silence like rich rolling thunder. The voice triggered something in Ray, as his mind sparked with questions. 

Why does he sound familiar? 

Realisation hit him like a truck, Rays breathing became laboured and his hands begun to shake.

He… no, no, no, no it was just a dream, it wasn’t real. Fuck off, thoughts not now. God please stop. 

Ray clenched his hands in a feeble attempt to make them stop quivering. With a deep breath, Ray looked back through the scope at the Vagabond and the group of shady people following him. 

The group that followed mumbled quietly among themselves, they gestured to the Mad King and then to each other. Ray felt uneasy.

Something’s not right. 

The mad man walked in front of the conversing group with a dominating stride. He spun on his heals and faced the gang, eyes glinting behind the mask. 

“So… do we have a deal?” The leader of the rugged group spoke out. The crew stood behind their leader, all tense like they’re ready for a fight. 

Deal…?

“Well, you see I… no longer need your service, nothing personal, you guys are great but… useless to me as of today.” The masked man spoke.   
“I’ve found someone more… well more compliant to my ways.” 

The leader stiffened, rage visible on his face. He cricked his neck to the side in question, eyebrows furrowed and hands clenched. 

“We had a contract Vagabond, we gave you information, you gave us protection.”

“I mean, that’s true.” The Vagabond said with a breathy laugh.   
“Although, all the information you gave me was only half true. So I have decided it was you causing me problems and well… we can’t have that can we?”

The crew moved quickly, each member drew a gun and aimed for the Mad King. Anyone in their right would have frozen. The Vagabond wasn’t exactly in his right mind though. 

He cackled. Head thrown back and a deep thunderous laugh rang from the man, slightly muffled by the black skull mask. 

“What? You’re gonna kill me? That’s a bad idea.” The Vagabonds light tone dropped.   
“Hundreds of crews, thousands of people want me dead. I have a bigger bounty on my head than money in Los Santos bank. And yet here I stand, alive. Don’t challenge me, you won’t like your outcome.”

The crew was silenced, guns slightly lowered as the leader’s head nodded, considering the mad mans point. With a shrug he spoke.

“I’ll take my chances.”

Click. 

~~~~~~~~~~|-|~~~~~~~~~~


	9. Chapter 9

Click.

A single bullet rippled through the air. It broke through skull with a sicking crack. 

And the leader of the low-ranking crew dropped, decorated in his own blood. 

And Ray froze. 

His finger sat on the trigger of his rifle as a thin string of white smoke rose from the barrel and his breathing staggered. 

The now leaderless crew scattered, to afraid to stand against the notorious psychopath alone. The psychopath himself stood stiff, expression of surprise hidden behind his signature mask.

Ray breathed out heavily, thoughts racing.

What have I done?

Moments passed before the Vagabond moved. When he did, his eyes snapped to the roof top Ray was still frozen upon, glinting blue and green. Ray once again lost control of his breath. He quickly ducked behind the lip of the building, hoping the man had not seen his face. 

The Vagabond held his gaze where the sniper ducked behind as he prowled off the dock and into the streets, slinking into a dark alleyway before disappearing all together.

Rays mind came back online as he begun packing away his rifle. Once back on the ground Ray took in his surroundings, pulled his hood over his head and proceeded to walk home. 

~~~~~~~~~~|-|~~~~~~~~~ 

Ray slid down the locked door of his apartment, still jittery from the close encounter with the literal embodiment of death. His heart still stuttered at the thought of the Vagabond had seeing him. 

He won’t kill me right? I mean I did stop him getting shot.

Ray was ripped from his thoughts by a heavy knock at his door, it rattled through his chest sending his stomach lurching into his throat. 

Ray pulled the black handgun from his waist band as he pulled himself from the door.   
Another heavy knock sounded. 

With one hand on the door handle and another holding his gun, Ray pushed the door open to reveal a slightly flustered Geoff. 

“Asshole, where have you been, you were supposed to report back to me as soon as you finished.” The moustachioed man spoke animatedly, hands moving to emphasise words. 

Once Ray processed that it was only Geoff and not a threat to his well being, he tucked his gun away and turned to Geoff, gesturing for him to come into the small apartment as he spoke. 

“You scared the shit out of me, dude, I almost had a heart attack.” Ray faked angry at the older gent, although very real fear simmered in his eyes. Geoff gave Ray a curious glance as a question tumbled from his mouth.

“What’s got you so jumpy tonight?”

There was a pregnant pause before Ray replied to the question.

“There’s a chance the Vagabond saw my face down at the docks, man. Geoff I uh… I really fucked up tonight.” 

Geoff sighed as he thought over all the possible ways Ray could have messed up. Instead of directly questioning the already shaken up lad, Geoff waited patiently for Ray to continue.

“I don’t know what I was thinking, Geoff.” Ray paused and took in a deep breath before continuing.   
“But the gang that followed the Vagabond pulled a gun on him and I freaked a little and next thing I know my finger pulled the trigger and their leader fell…”

Rays breathing became staggered, his mind clearly catching up to what had happened that night. Geoff pulled the younger male into a fatherly embrace whispering calming words. 

“Its okay Ray. Its not the worst thing that could have happened. I’m just glad you’re okay. Well fix this, don’t worry.”

~~~~~~~~~~|-|~~~~~~~~~~

After calming Ray down from his almost panic attack, Geoff left with the promise that everything will be sorted out by morning. 

Ray felt lethargic and groggy, his muscles were taut and his eyes were tired and dry, each blink had his eyelids sticking together. 

Man I need sleep.

Ray thought, although sleep didn’t come for him that night. 

~~~~~~~~~~|-|~~~~~~~~~~


	10. Chapter 10

Hours passed like years for Ray, night had seemed to encased the sky permanently as he tossed and turned. Clear thoughts escaped his grasp and reality felt like LSD induced fever dream. Each slow blink brought new colours splashing into view for seconds at a time, they swirled and danced together before they faded back to grey. Rays lungs swelled deep with air that felt heavy like smoke, each breath was drawn out and slow. 

He was most vulnerable in this lucid state, half here, half not. At most, if someone broke into his apartment he would giggle and write it off as a hallucination induced by sleep depravation. 

Insomnia had him in a choke hold that night, stopping oxygen from reaching his lungs and sleep from easing his mind. 

Rays daze broke to the sound of his phone buzzing to life. It was now 10am, Ray hadn’t slept all night. 

Geoff: All fixed, just like I promised. 

Ray blinked the foggy glaze from his eyes and reread the message. 

Geoff had kept his promise after all. 

Ray knew he would, the man may be a criminal but to his boys, he’s the most honest, loving, understanding man there is. He picked them all off of the streets and gave them a place to sleep and food to eat and eventually a spot in his crew. He was practically their dad, well, more like their fun uncle who gave them alcohol and didn’t tell their parents about it.

~~~~~~~~~~|-|~~~~~~~~~~

It was 2pm when the truck with Rays furniture turned up. 

It was 2:45pm when Ray sat on the stairs leading up to his apartment sweaty, tired and frustrated. It turned out that pushing a couch up stairs was a terribly hard task to accomplish on his own. 

Fuck stairs, what are they even good for? I swear they’re just here to bug me.

It was 3pm when Ryan showed up at the base of the stairs with a questioning look on his face. He was dressed in well fitting jeans and a black T-shirt, although its nothing too extravagant it definitely caught Rays attention.

“Need a hand?”

It took less than an hour for the two of them to drag the furniture up the stairs. During this time, they almost smashed the glass table top on the banister, let the one seater tumble down a flight of stairs and dropped the couch several times, once on Ryan’s foot, Ray had apologised frequently, to which Ryan would reply… 

“Ray I’m fine, it wasn’t your fault, I’ve had worse injuries.”

Ray spent the majority of the task sneaking glances at Ryan and the muscle that rippled seamlessly from under the short sleaves of his shirt. To say he was distracted would be putting it lightly. 

By the time all the furniture was in place, both Ryan and Ray were flustered and sweaty, albeit for seemingly different reasons. Once they had a second to catch their breaths Ray decided to be a good host.

“Ryan do you want anything? Something to drink maybe?” Ray questioned the man lounging on his couch. Ryan paused for a moment, eyes dancing up Rays figure wolfishly before tilting his head slightly and replying smoothly.

“Water would be great.”

Ray swallowed noticeably as a shiver washed over his skin at the predatory gaze he’s seen splayd across Ryan’s face many times before. Ray nodded at Ryan’s request and made his way to the kitchen swiftly. 

Ray gripped onto the kitchen counter and drew in three deep breaths to try calm himself down. Once his blush subsided to a warm glow, Ray proceeded to fill two cups with water and return to Ryan. 

Ryan was still sitting on the love seat when Ray returned, although now his posture was slightly hunched and he was engulfed in his phone. Ryan’s eyebrows scrunched and his mouth was pressed into a worried line as his eyes darted across the screen hidden by his hands. 

Whatever he’s reading seems important.

Upon seeing Ray enter the room, Ryan straightened his posture and tucked his phone away. 

“Uhh… I’ve got to go, Ray.” Ryan spoke in a softened tone.   
“I have a few errands to run.”

“All ‘G’ dude, thanks again for helping out.”

And with that, Ryan stood from his sitting position and waded over to Ray. with a quick kiss on Rays check and a slight smirk plastered on his face, Ryan disappeared from the small apartment.   
Once Ryan had left, the apartment became eerily silent. It felt lonely now that Ray sat alone with his thoughts, blush still prominent on his face.

Fuck.

~~~~~~~~~~|-|~~~~~~~~~~


	11. Chapter 11

Ryan trekked away from Rays door and ducked down the stairs, taking them two at a time. He honestly has errands to run that day, most of them revolving around the quant flower shop he worked at. Once on the street Ryan walked with powerful strides, holding an air of alpha male confidence. The trip to the store was short lived, however it was long enough for Ryan’s thoughts to run ramped.

The quickly forming relationship with the young sniper was never the initial plan. Originally Ryan had planed to use Ray as an easy media to get to Geoff, he never planed to take any interest in the male at all. It was supposed to be a quick and easy job, infiltrate the crew and eliminate Geoff, simple, easy, not so much anymore. 

This thought took longer to process than Ryan initially believed and soon he arrived at the door to the Rose shop. 

The shop itself was small and built below an apartment block. The door leading into the shop was tinted in a rosy red with delicately painted flowers encasing the sides. It was really quite pretty for the city it lied in, like a rose surrounded by thorny bushes tipped with blood. 

As Ryan walked into the building a sweet aroma laced itself into his clothing and doused itself into his senses. It was different from the sour tasting air that poisoned the oxygen outside. Bundles of roses lined the walls in various colours, ranging from red to black. 

Once the door closed behind Ryan, he was immediately bombarded by questions that ran together forming a seamless sound of confusion. Anything that is generally bad news for the florists is apparently Ryan’s problem. 

Because the shop was rather small they only had 3 staff members, Meg who had pretty purple hair that sat on her shoulders, Trevor who was working part-time to pay off some debts and finally Ryan himself. 

The bumbling halted as Ryan coughed throatily and looked at the two employees in front of him. 

“Okay, let’s take this nice and slowly, deep breaths guys. What’s happening?” Ryan asked the pair as they followed his instructions. Meg took a deep breath and answered, face still flustered from trying to talk over Trevor.

“Okay, so not pointing any fingers but one of us…” Meg paused and looked pointedly at Trevor, who cowered sightly closer to Ryan.  
“Lost a big sale today, after we had already ordered the flowers and now were down like $1000 in black roses.”

 

Ryan grumbled at the information he had just received and threaded his hands through his hair, tugging lightly at the ends. When he looked back up from his hands, both Trevor and Meg had shy smiles, they looked like kids who got caught doing something bad. 

Why are they like this? Goddammit. 

~~~~~~~~~~|-|~~~~~~~~~~

Ryan scanned over the documents that littered the office table once more before stacking them into neat piles and sealing them together with a staple. The other two had left Ryan to deal with the matter, he hadn’t minded really, he always worked better on his own. It took longer than expected to sort the issue and the sun soon began to set again. This matter took to much paper work if you were to ask Ryan, he eyes have started to hurt because of it. 

Ryan rubbed his eyes tiredly.

I still have so much to do today.

With that thought Ryan stood from his chair, keys in hand and left for the street. The door clicked shut behind him as he made his way through the relatively empty street, cold wind nipping at his face and drying his eyes further. He was heading to a quiet and somewhat shady hotel in the heart of Los Santos. Okay so maybe the sheets had stains that Ryan didn’t what to know about, and yes the shower water pressure was literally a drizzle but for the time being it was sufficient for Ryan and it was cheap. 

The hotel front was covered in dark green vines and grim, a sign sat just off the curb reading ‘No Vacancy’ in red neon. The manager was a balding male presumably in his late 30’s. He wore a dirty wife beater and dirtier three quarter pants. Ryan never did catch his name, even if he did, the man is irrelevant to Ryan. 

Ryan walked up to the door labelled ‘4’ in blocky gold lettering, the paint on the door was chipping and the handle was rusted. The moment Ryan stepped into the hotel he could smell the mildew.

On the double bed lined with 80’s style sheets sat two black duffle bags. One filled with various weapons like guns and knifes, or as Ryan referred to them ‘People openers’. The other was for clothing, this included his infamous black skull mask and leather jacket. 

After fumbling through his clothing bag, Ryan pulled out black, red and white face paints and a brush. He made his way to the grimy bathroom and tied his hair back in a messy bun. Ryan looked into the mirror, a man with slight stubble and heterochromatic eyes stared back. Ryan would admit that he wasn’t terribly unattractive but he doesn’t overly boost about it though. 

Ryan uncapped the face paints and begun working on a design he could paint in his sleep. 

The design had consisted of defined cheek bones lined and filled in with black, red that traced over the bridge of his nose to his hair line and all the way up his forehead with white filling in the rest of his face, blacked out eyes that seemed to drip, and three streaks of black that spaned from just above his top lip to mid chin. 

Ryan may wear a mask, but the face paint wasn’t in vein. It was a precaution. In the event that his mask was removed and face reviled the face paint would act as a second mask and also scare the fuck out of anyone unlucky enough to see it. 

Once he was pleased with is efforts, Ryan donned his mask and hummed to himself, slipping easily into the Vagabonds cold and dangerous persona. 

I still have so much to do tonight. So much chaos to cause.

~~~~~~~~~~|-|~~~~~~~~~~


	12. Chapter 12

Under the cover of a charcoal coloured sky, Ray was sat upon the rusted fire escape that ran up the side of his apartment building. The way the wind blew upset Ray. It was rigid and brisk, it bit into his skin causing his checks to flush feverous red. The moon sat high in the sky, framed by stormy grey clouds. 

Tonight is going to be a night filled with havoc and mayhem.

Ray was waiting for the clock to tick over to 10pm. The crew had decided to plan a heist that night, even though the threat of the Vagabond showing up was very adamant. Geoff clamed… 

“They still had a city to run.” and that, “No Ray, you can’t sit this one out, you’re our eye from the sky… asshole.”

The young sniper had grumbled about Geoff’s reasoning for hours, Ray quickly became the constant nagging reminder that their impending doom approached. 

The quiet pinging of the alarm set on Rays phone roused him from his thoughts causing him to jump slightly. Ray rubbed at his drooped eyes and groaned into his hands. 

Here we go.

It took Ray ten minutes to get to the designated meeting point. They had decided that the creepy alleyway across from the convenient store they were going to heist was a prime meeting point. When the crew told Ray where they were going to meet, he had promptly replied… 

“We’re gonna get fucking shanked in that alleyway.” 

When Ray arrived, Michael and Gavin were already there, leaning against the brick wall, bickering. Michael was shouting at Gavin, hands flapping around and face red with rage. Gavin was squawking in a bird-like manner. They were an odd pair, Gavin constantly pissed Michael off but Michael would still destroy anyone who even thought to lay a finger on him. It also worked in visa versa.

The two other lads stopped bickering once they saw the third and youngest lad at the opening of the alleyway, both turned and greeted Ray. 

“Raaayyy, you’re alive!” Gavin shouted with a slight lilt, drawing out Rays name.  
“Thought that bloody maniac would have killed you by now.” 

Ray looked pointedly at the Brit as he walked further into his ‘impending doom’. 

“Wow, glad you care so much about me Gavin.” 

~~~~~~~~~~|-|~~~~~~~~~~

It took 10 more minutes for the other two to show up and when they did they had an almost literal twinkle of mischief in their eyes, well that was mostly Geoff, Jacks eyes shimmered with worry. She had a tendency to mother the crew, Ray had always assumed it was because they were all still children in her eyes, even though they had all insisted they “were over 20.” and “could take care of themselves.”

Geoff turned and addressed his crew.

“Okay this is how were gonna do this.” He paused and let his eyes wonder over his boys… and lady with an excited smile.  
“Ray, you’re gonna sit up on the building to our right, watching our backs.”

“Right-o.” Ray replied.

“Jack, you will be waiting around the corner with the heist mobile, ready for our quick escape.”

Jack nodded and caught the keys Geoff tossed towards her.

“Michael, you and me will be going in, collecting the cash and ruffing up the place.”

The jersey devil laughed darkly with a malicious smile. 

“Okay so we all know our roles?” The group nodded collectively.

“Geoff, what am I doing?” Gavin asked.

“Not dying… you will be going with Jack.” Geoff grumbled.  
“Alright assholes, let’s heist!”

The gang cheered and the heist had begun. 

~~~~~~~~~~|-|~~~~~~~~~~


	13. Chapter 13

The heist immediately went to hell. The cashier had hit the emergency panic button, now they seemingly had the entire LSPD swarming them, something’s on fire and Ray was quickly running low on ammo. The one good thing that had happened at that point is that the police had yet to spot Ray atop his post.

The police had blocked off the area as Michael and Geoff raced out of the convenient store, bags of cash in-hand. They darted between cop cars, through the alleyway and into the escape vehicle. Gavin’s squawking could be heard through the intercom.

Most of their heists went like this, some part of their plan almost always failed, or someone would get shot. Every member of the infamous Fake AH crew had their share of scars from failed heists, some bullet wounds and some worse. Despite that the crew was a force to be reckoned with, they messed up and spread destruction each time they did anything in that city but every one knew and feared their name.

When things went right for the Fakes, they would gain millions and kill hundreds. Every crew that challenged them has either fled or meet an unfortunate fate. They had been the kings of Los Santos for 2 years. 

“Ray, you’re gonna need to find your own way out of there. We’ll meet back up at the safe house. Stay safe buddy.” Geoff’s instructions rang loud and clear through Rays transmitter. 

“Fuck me, really?” Ray muttered to himself as he slung his baby pink sniper over his shoulder and began walking quickly to the ladder bolted to the side of the building. 

The sound of sirens rattled through the air as two cop cars sped past the dark alleyway, it lit up Rays face with flashes of red and blue. With his hoodie pulled over his head and hands tucked in his pockets, Ray walked out into the street and headed to their safe house. 

~~~~~~~~~~|-|~~~~~~~~~~

In the end, Ray stole a BMX bike from someone’s front yard, deciding that it would take far to long to go by foot. On arrival, Ray dropped the bike in the front yard of the crew’s safe house and willed his now aching legs to carry him inside. 

The house wasn’t much. It was a small two-bedroom flat placed in the outskirts of Los Santos city. The rooms were almost completely unfurnished asides from a couch, an old TV and two mattresses, but it was enough for them to lie low in for the night. 

Ray pulled himself into the building with a grunt of disapproval, he was welcomed by the crew checking each other over, patching wounds and the TV humming softly in the background…

‘There was an attack tonight on a convenient store in the heart of the city. The Fake AH Crew is suspected to be the attackers, as they were seen fleeing from the scene moments ago. More details to come.’

Ray chuckled softly at the reporter.

Its like we’re famous.

The crew spotted him instantly, their eyes filled with hidden worry. No words were spoken, but with a slight nod from Ray, they got the message that he was okay and left the lad to his own devises. 

After every heist, Ray liked to be left alone. When the crew first formed it didn’t take long for them to realise this. Jack had become worried about the young sniper and asked Ray why he liked being alone, to which he would reply…

‘I… uh, I don’t really know why, but I don’t feel like myself after… yea.’ 

This didn’t put a stopper in Jacks worry, but she didn’t ask again.

Ray tended to sit in the corner away from the crew to play his DS till his head stopped yelling at him and his hands stopped shaking. People always told him that this was the aftermath of taking a life, it was supposed to be guilt and regret, to Ray it felt as though he was coming down from a high. He didn’t feel the guilt or regret from the aftermath of murder, he felt empty and void of emotions. 

During though, during the act was different, it was a rush. Adrenalin would pump through his veins and his heart would hammer in excitement. Ray knew something was wrong with him, that he had a problem, but nowadays who didn’t.

Nights like these always seemed to drag on forever. To Ray it was like being stuck in limbo, there was no noise anymore for all the sirens have stopped and there were no helicopters to rip through the night air, just silence and thought. 

Ray had hated silence and thought.

~~~~~~~~~~|-|~~~~~~~~~~


	14. Chapter 14

It was 4am, the reds of sunrise had started licking at the sky as the sun pecked sheepishly over the horizon. The Fakes had collectively decided it was time to had back into the city. They planned to branch out in pairs to avoid suspicion, Michael and Gavin would band together and so would Jack and Geoff. This plan left Ray by himself. He didn’t mind though, Ray found that it was easier to travel alone. It did have a downfall though, Ray couldn’t drive, well he couldn’t drive legally so he was forced to ride the bike back home.

With cases of money packed away in trunks, the crew split. 

Ray huffed as he pedalled onwards, it would have been exhausting for anyone in shape let-alone Ray who is extremely sleep deprived and moderately unfit. In his defence, Ray was a sniper and therefore he didn’t have to run into buildings and stuff like that, he rarely even had to run from cops.

Every now and then a car would fly past Ray, one had stopped and asked if he wanted a ride into town. Ray had declined for a few reasons mainly because he was technically on the run and the guy looked shady as fuck. Like hell was he getting kidnapped by a creepy dude with a pedo moustache. 

By the time Ray had made noticeable progress on his journey, his carves burned and his chest was tight. It was almost 5am and the sky was already bright, Ray still had another half hour of peddling before he got home. Even though it physically pained him, he pushed on. 

Ray was a block from his apartment, fatigue had long set in and he had been treasuring the thought of a dreamless sleep. This thought was crushed by the sound of his phone chirping to life in his pocket.

“Ray you can’t go back to your apartment, you gotta get out of here dude the Vagabond is…” Michaels hurried whispers where cut off. The static of a lost call drummed into Rays skin as panic set in. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. 

Rays breathe had quickly become erratic as his overtired brain processed what had just happened. 

If he has Michael he would have Gavin to, right? Has he already got to Geoff and Jack?

Questions constricted Rays thoughts as he raced to his apartment, blatantly ignoring Michael’s warning. He was still low on ammunition from last nights’ heist, it also didn’t help that he only had his sniper rifle and switch blade on hand.

Rays hands shook as he ripped open his apartment door and strode in, blade in hand just in case. Although the room was empty of any other life form, Ray was still on high alert till he knew every room was clear. Once he checked over each room, Ray calmed his breathing and begun sculpting a plan. 

Okay so… what do I know?   
I know 100% that the Vagabond has Michael and Gavin, there’s no doubt there. I’m pretty sure he would have Jack and Geoff, seeing as Geoff is his main target.   
I don’t know when he’s coming for me. 

Ray’s train of thought crashed as his eyes fell upon a singular crimson rose that sat in a puddle of ruby liquid on his coffee table. The petals weren’t originally red though, oh no, they were white petals painted scarlet red. 

Ray swallowed dryly, he tried to ground himself as he cautiously staggered over to the table. Once close enough Ray was hit by the metallic smell of the crimson liquid. 

Painted in blood like some sick and twisted version of Alice in Wonderland.

The rose didn’t sit alone though. A small, white card, tinted red with the blood and imprinted with black, uneven, cursive writing sat in the puddle. Ray focused his glossy eyes on the writing.

‘I am truly sorry, rose.’

The note wasn’t signed but Rays sleep deprived mind screamed that it was the Vagabond. Rays head was swimming at this point. His muscles ached, his eyes burned and his head longed for rest. The gravity of the situation had hit Ray like a blunt impact.

Why is he sorry?

The sniper collapsed to his knees as exhaustion bathed itself into his senses. Every thing went black for Ray as his brain shut down.

~~~~~~~~~~|-|~~~~~~~~~~

It took a while for Ray to come to and by then the sun was heavy in the sky. The puddle of blood that sat on his coffee had congealed into a gelatinous liquid, gluing the rose to the table. 

Rays body felt weighted, like he was sinking in water and the pressure was pushing down on his lungs making it hard to breath. Rays vision was blurred and his head was howling, lightning shot through the back of his eyes, burning paths into his retina. 

Ray groaned into consciousness and pushed off the ground, almost catching his head on the corner of the coffee table. With staggered moments and reluctant muscles, Ray managed to stammer to his feet. Ray gained his senses back slowly as the ache in his head dulled. 

“Ahhh, I see you’re awake.” Ray flinched at the raspy voice that sounded from an unknown figure. His shaky swaying stilled instantly. Ray was frozen in place, back turned and eyes unfocused. 

The figure moved closer to Ray, footsteps clear and heavy. They were close enough for their breath to ghost over Rays shoulders. Once the movement behind him stilled, Ray spun on the balls of his feet, pulled his knife from his hoodie pocket and held it at the throat of the intruder. With a heaving chest and a swimming head, Ray gazed, cold and hostel, into familiar heterochromatic eyes. The two men had greatly varying heights, this forced Ray to stand tall with his shoulders back to even meet the other mans eyes. 

The mad mercenary chuckled at the knife held to his throat and calmly pointed his gun at Ray. The man acted as though he was an immortal god that can’t be killed.

“Cute… but I don’t think that’s wise.” 

Ray gulped and backed down from his previous stance, removing the blade from the Vagabonds throat. The Vagabond looked down at the sniper once more before turning his back and sitting on the lounge. 

God damn, that skull mask is creepy. 

“Why are you hear Vagabond?” 

~~~~~~~~~~|-|~~~~~~~~~~


	15. Chapter 15

“Why are you hear Vagabond?”

The mercenary looked up at the sound of his ‘name’ and smirked behind the devilish skull mask. His hands travelled along the base of the mask and with one swift motion the mask was lying on the couch beside him. Although his mask now laid beside him, his smirk didn’t fall with it. 

“Please… Call me Ryan.” 

Ray blinked at Ryan, confusion then realisation clearly displayed on his features as he pieced together fragmented information. The handsome florist he had meet days prior was actually a notorious murder with more blood on his hands than in his body. Ray was momentarily stunned by his own stupidity. Even though he had little information to go off in the first place Ray still blamed himself for not realising that Ryan and the Vagabond were one and the same. Ray studied the smudged face paint of the mad mercenary, thoughts ragged like a wild fire and blood ran cold. 

He’s gonna kill me. This is it. R.I.P in pepperoni. It was fun while it lasted.

“I’m not here to kill you so stop worrying.” Ryan grumbled as he scratched at the face paint dried to his hands.   
“I’m actually here for your benefit.”

“First of all, you read minds? That’s not fucking fair and ‘here for your benefit’ sounds super fucking ominous, creepy and is 100% an innuendo, so please don’t stop there.” Ray mocked the killer that sat on his lounge as though they were life long friends even-though he has never felt more on edge. 

Ray had always reverted to cocksure smiles and rapid-fire insults laced with wit and humour in times of stress. He had to admit that it got him into more shit than it got him out of, but what can you do it was his nature to be a little turd. 

“Well, where’s the fun in not being ominous and creepy?” Ryan smirked at Rays confusion.   
“Anyway, we have a problem. It seems as though your crew has been kidnapped.”

Ray frowned at the mercenaries’ comment, the gravity of the situation donned on him. His metaphorical family was in trouble and he felt the need to protect and seek revenge on the cock-sucking fucks who took them. The humour had drained from the air. 

“Dude there is no ‘we’ in this situation. You literally wanted to kill Geoff, what the fuck man, why do you wanna help at all?” Ray spoke breathily. 

“I didn’t want to kill him, if I did he probably would be six feet under already. And the reason I wanna help is strictly between Geoff and myself” Ryan droned.  
“What made you think I wanted to kill him?”

“Oh man I don’t know. But maybe, just maybe it was the ominous threats and the not one but fucking two dead bodies presented like gifts to a demonic deity!” Ray exclaimed with a flustered and bewildered look. 

“They were not threats per say, more uh… little notes that were sorta creepy and the bodies where like presents. I mean, did any of you actually take notice of who they were? I was doing Geoff a big favour.” Ryan spoke adamantly as he fumbled over a few words.

Ray sighed at Ryan’s comment and sat down with a look of disbelief. The man wore a smile as though he was a child but his eyes held a such depth that even the ocean couldn’t even grasp. They held stories of blood and twisted tails of torture, yet they still gleamed with curiosity and wonder. Ryan looked like a mad scientist, he looked insane. 

Oh my god, he is 100% in-fucking-sane. I mean I knew he was insane before but now, just wow.

The room was quiet; the only sounds were the soft intakes of breath from the men and Rays leg tapping out a nervous rhythm. Their eyes wondered and focused on separate objects around the room, never making eye contact. With somewhat collected thoughts, Ray broke the silence with a question.

“Hey, uh, if you don’t have them… who does?”

Ryan glanced sheepishly at Ray.

“You see, that’s where the problem is…I-uh, I don’t know.”

~~~~~~~~~~|-|~~~~~~~~~~


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Torture warning for this chapter and the next. stay safe my dudes.

It had been a week, Ray had added 4 more people to his kill count and no more information to where his crew were. He did however get to witness 4 torturous deaths and the dizzying art of Ryan and his many, many knives. 

They needed information and the only way to get it in that godforsaken city was to either buy it or rip it out of someone. Ray was a little short on cash at the time. 

So there they were, In an old warehouse just inside the city boundaries. 

The warehouse smelled primarily of bleach but if you concentrated enough you could still smell whatever rotting corpse was there before. The floors were polished concrete; you could point out each stain clearly. Ray would have bet anyone that every stain there was made by blood.

The warehouse was big and open but not empty. Crates of suspiciously packaged goods lined the walls in sections and a door on the right wall lead to a stair case that only went down. That was where they were, under the warehouse. There were no windows, the only light was from florescent bulbs that burned cold blue and there was no way to tell the time. It was a clinical hell. 

Ray was perched on a metal table that stood behind Ryan, legs swinging and eyes mindlessly focused on the DS in his hands. Various choice items of torture littered the table. Ryan had set everything out methodically as though he had done this a million times. A man was strapped to a metal chair with arms bent back unnaturally, wrists cuffed, and head lolled to one side. His name was Joel Layton. 

Joel was a very powerful person, he had abundances of connections and knew just about everything that went down in Los Santos. He was also a massive dick who held grudges and loathed the Fakes with a burning passion. Ray knew Joel had good reason to hate them, they did in fact burn down and ransack 3 of his warehouses and steal about 1 million dollars in coke, in their defence they didn’t know it was Joel’s. They wouldn’t have done it had they have known, who am I kidding, of course they would have, you don’t just pass up the chance to steal a dick load of coke.

Ray was brought out of his head at the sound of Joel coming to, he didn’t offer a passing look though, Ray kept his head planted in his game and let Ryan go to work. 

Ryan was masked and armed to the teeth, clad in his infamous leather jacket and fading jeans. He looked like a vengeful god about to prey on the mortal and living. 

Joel groaned painfully and twisted his shoulders, stilling once he realised where he was. The man dropped his head and looked up at the Vagabond through his lashes.

Ray felt a twang of empathy for the man. 

Dude must be shitting himself. I know I was when I woke up to fucking Skeletor looming over me.

The empathy didn’t last long and soon Ray donned his character and schooled his features to show boredom and discontent. The mans face was hardened but his eyes flashed with fear. Ryan pressed down on Joel’s left shoulder heavily causing Joel to silently moan with discomfort that quickly grew to pain. 

Ryan chuckled breathily at Joel and tilted his head to the side as though he was intrigued by the pain he was causing. Ryan let go of Joel’s shoulder and turned to the table that Ray was sat upon. 

“Welcome back to the land of the living Joel, if you are compliant you can stay here, if not… well you’ll find out when you get there wont you?” Ryan chortled darkly as he scanned over his array of tools. Ray looked up from his DS for the first time since Joel’s awakening and looked over at Ryan then down at the weapons. A small but stupidly sharp butterfly knife caught Rays attention. With another quick look at Ryan, who had yet to choose an instrument, Ray leaned over and picked up the small knife, cold metal greeted his hands. Ray tilted his head slightly and offered the knife to Ryan. Ryan was slightly shocked by the action but nodded softly, excepted the offering and turned back to Joel. 

In any other setting that action would have been incredibly domestic. 

“So, Joel, what do you know about the Fakes recent disappearance.” Ryan spoke with a sickly sweet tone as he played with the knife. Ray watched the hypnotic display of the knife as it flicked and swished with mindless precision before blinking himself out of the trance and darting his eyes back to his game.

“N-Nothing.” Joel stumbled over the word, his eyes were locked at the knife in Ryan’s hand. Joel’s stumbling caused Ryan to tsk and swiftly drop the knife into Joel’s leg. 

Joel’s eyes immediately swelled with tears as he grunted trying to hold back a scream of agony. 

“Strike one, lets try that again shall we?” Ryan hummed softly and turned slightly to Ray with an arm stretched out. Ray looked up, it took a second for him to realise what he had wanted. Ray looked over the tools beside him and found a slightly larger but almost identical butterfly knife.  
His hand was once again meet with cold metal as Ray reached over and plucked the knife from the table before handing it to Ryan. Ray caught Ryan’s eyes crinkle behind the mask before he focused back on his ds. Ryan’s back now faced Ray. 

“What do you know about the Fakes recent disappearance?, Joel, please be honest.” Ryan spoke with a hard edge to his voice, the once soft velvety tone Ray had become accustomed to hearing was replaced. Joel visibly shivered and let terror trickle into his features for a split second. 

“Nothing.” Joel spoke through gritted teeth.  
“I swear.”

Once again Ryan tsked at Joel’s answer and let the slightly bigger knife drop into Joel’s other leg. Joel clenched his jaw shut as his eyes went unfocused and his breathing became staggered. The splashing of Joel’s blood onto the polished concrete below escalated from occasional droplets to rhythmic dripping.

“Strike two, Joel. My patience is wearing thin.” Ryan grumbled at the man who’s head hand once again become drooped. Ray watched as Ryan studied the man who was experiencing a pain black out. Ryan sighed, crouched down to Joel’s level and slapped repeatedly at Joel’s left check.

“Come on buddy, stay conscious, torture doesn’t work on someone who’s unconscious.” Ryan spoke quietly as he jostled Joel. The man blinked himself awake and pulled away from the mad man in a mask.  
“There we go, much better.”

As Ryan turned away from Joel, Ray selected the next knife for him. Ryan, instead of looking over the collection himself looked to Ray and waited for him to choose. With slight glee Ray chose a small black dagger and promptly handed it to Ryan.

“Okay, Joel, one strike left. What do you know about the Fakes recent disappearance?” Ryan’s words rattled through the room, low and heavy. 

“Nothing.” 

Ryan sighed and looked at Joel with fake sorrow. 

“Wrong answer.” Ryan whispered.


	17. Chapter 17

“Wrong Answer.”

Two words sent thousands of Goosebumps cascading over Rays skin. The words we filled with a honeyed tone, they were sickeningly sweet and coated in death. The room screamed silence as Ryan’s shoulders began to shake. A cackling laugh bubbled from Ryan and bathed the room in a dry humourless sound. 

“Who are you protecting Joel? Obviously not yourself…” He paused and looked down upon Joel who was slowly bleeding out where he sat.  
“…so who?” Ryan wondered around the man strapped to the metal chair as he spoke with a voice that was lilted and arid. 

Joel sat with gritted teeth and laboured breath. His muscles were taut and his eyes were flickering from the masked mad man that circled him like a predator would to pray, to the short kid dressed in a purple hoodie, skinny jeans and checkerboard vans who occasionally frowns down at the screen in his hands. 

With one swift movement Ryan dug the serrated blade into Joel’s shoulder and tugged down then pulled back out. The knife left an open jagged wound and successfully drew an agonised cry from the immobilised man. 

Rays face was flushed and his stomach turned at the sight of Ryan ripping and slicing through flesh as though it were butter, but not in the way you might think. It wasn’t sickening to Ray, the bloodshed didn’t bother him in the slightest, quite the opposite actually. Ray was filled with a malicious curiosity that was only satisfied by the sight of muscle leaving bone and the screams of a tortured soul. 

Joel looked over at Ray with eyes that begged and pleaded for mercy. Ray didn’t spare him a glance. Joel was greeted by this unassuming, uncaring kid who sighed down at his DS and spoke without once glancing up.

“Look, if he’s not gonna give us the info we need, what good is his fucking tongue anyway?”

Ryan paused at the sound of Rays voice, his knife was just inches away from plunging back into Joel’s skin. Ryan looked up and smiled behind his expressionless mask. He chuckled darkly at Ray’s suggestion and turned back to Joel, eye’s filled with bitter savagery. 

Joel squirmed profusely as Ryan ran the flat side of the blade across his jaw before resting it on his bloodied bottom lip. 

“Say Ahhh.” Ryan’s tone was degrading and filled bitter sweet promises of pain. 

Joel’s eyes darted furiously around the room in hope of an escape but was only faced with the man in the black skull mask and the blade drawing closer to its destination. Large and damp with blood, Ryan’s hand latched itself onto Joel’s jaw forcing his mouth open before gloved fingers pulled his tongue out. Joel tasted his own blood, metallic and sharp. The hand around Joel’s jaw pulled back and reached for the knife in one quick motion. The bitter tasted of his own blood was replaced by searing pain as the knife slowly dipped into the side of Joel’s tongue. 

“WAIT!” Joel screamed with a panicked voice, slightly muffled by his own tongue. Ryan stopped, disappointment clear in his eyes. He pulled the knife away from the slit in Joel’s tongue then let go all together before gesturing for him to continue with an impatient sigh. 

“…I’ll speak.” Joel’s voice was horse and quiet. 

“Speak up asshole, I don’t have all day. I’m hungry.” Ray groaned out as a red light flashed from his ds alerting those around that it had run out of battery.

“I’ll speak.” Joel spat out harshly around a mouth full of blood. Aggravation was clear on his face. Not many people enjoyed being badgered. 

“Lovely, see wasn’t that so much easier?” Ryan spoke then looked at Ray.  
“Would you like to head out to get food and ill meet up with you later?”

Ray nodded his head in response before motioning towards their prisoner with a questioning look. Ryan clearly understood that this meant ‘I wanna leave but I wont if you need help because I’m not a monster.’

“I can handle Joel, ill meet up with you later.” 

Ray dropped from the metal table with a thud, stepped around the blood puddle and walked to the metal door on the other side of the room. The last thing he heard before leaving was Ryan’s gravelly voice. 

“I think its in your best interest to start talking now.”

~~~~~~~~~~|-|~~~~~~~~~~


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooohhhhh, can you guys guess whos in this one?

The industrial area sat just inside the city boundaries and was filled with unmarked warehouses lined up like a military cemetery, it was a cesspool of unlawful activity. 

With his hood pulled over his head and his eyes downcast, Ray fit right in. 

He was in his element. 

Ray was short and had a boyish figure, this made it easy for him to slip in and out of a scene without anyone noticing, he was an enigma. Traveling unnoticed through a district riddled with low level dealers and small time mobsters was something Ray didn’t even flinch at anymore. Well, even if he did, Ray hid it well behind layers of fake confidence and self-assurance. 

A sun cast shadow appeared in front of Ray, covering the dirty white concrete in a dark grey colour. This, of course, was a split second before the object casting the shadow forcibly stubbled into Ray, knocking the wind out of him along the way. 

Ray was thrown off balance, which almost caused him to fall onto his arse as a chick with blond hair that faded to pink apologised. 

She wasn’t tall but she was thick. Her naturally beautiful curves were clad in a dark shorts and a plain white t-shirt with eyes hidden behind sunglasses. 

“Shit dude, sorry didn’t see you there.” The unknown person spoke with noticeably fake sympathy before striding away. 

Who the fuck was that? 

Ray pondered for a moment before flipping his hood back up, which had been knocked off by the strange woman, and dug his hands into his pockets before continuing on his way. 

~~~~~~~~~~|-|~~~~~~~~~~

Laced, checkerboard vans slapped the concrete as Ray rounded the corner onto a busy street. The street was teaming with energy, shops were opening and people were shouting out to draw attention to their store. The market place was always brimming with life; it was one of the prettiest places in Los Santos. Although it was a pretty site to see, the market place was not only notorious for drug trades, it also brought in the highest profit. The black market thrived below the other. It was quite easy for someone to conceal a container of pills or a baggie of weed underneath all the hustle and bustle. 

It had only taken five minutes for the hundreds of shouting people to give Ray a headache and ten for him to decided he wasn’t hungry enough to deal with the throbbing behind his eyes. Even as Ray drifted farther from the bustling street, his head pulsated and his eyes burned with a dulled pain. His pacing was slowed to a waltz and his breathing became deep. Ray was slipping in and out of reality. 

Fuck me.

The migraine dug its claws into Ray with no intention of letting go. It made noise visible, colour too vibrant and lights streak like Ray was going 100km a minute. His mouth tasted like a coin and all he heard was a sharp ringing. Rays thoughts tumbled together like slurred words as he fought with gravity to stay upright. 

Ray squinted and kneaded at his eyes, desperately trying to rid them of black spots that were stealing his vision. 

Come on. I’m not passing out in the street. Not today fucker.

Ray stumbled.

Come on, please. Stay on your feet asshole.

Ray pleaded to himself. He willed his body to move, to fight the sickening black that was overcoming his mind.

Ray, once again, stumbled, although this time gravity dragged him down. Instead of Rays face meeting the cold concrete in a forced embrace, he was meet with a hard chest and arms wrapping around his waist for support. A gravelly voice surrounded Ray in a blanket of familiarity as he finally let himself drown in the black nothingness. 

“Ra… Ray?”  
“… sta… me…”

~~~~~~~~~~|-|~~~~~~~~~~


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did it guys i posted

Ray came to hours later with eyes that burned behind heavy eyelids and the driest mouth he had ever experienced. He looked around and found himself in a strange apartment. A rhythmic ticking gradually broke though Rays cloud of intangible thought. Blood-shot eyes cracked open for a second, he was staring up at a white, unfamiliar ceiling. Ray quickly shot up, immediately regretting the action as his head throbbed and he became nauseous. That quick second of light was just enough to ignite a monstrous headache. Pain rippled like waves in gale force winds.

When Ray opened his eyes again, He looked around and found himself in a strange apartment. The light still burned.

Ray was in an unfamiliar room. It was bleak and empty, the walls were beige and bare and the bed he was laid on didn’t even have sheets. A shocked voice broke the silence that clouded the room. 

“Ray? Holy fuck man you shouldn’t be awake right now.” The voice progressively got closer as Ray blinked his eyes into focus. 

Caleb. Caleb was an old friend, a very loyal old friend that the entire crew would go to if they were injured. Caleb was their emergency contact. If you got shot and neither you nor jack could fix it up, you went to Caleb. If you got stabbed, tortured or thought you could make a jump but didn’t, you’d go to Caleb. 

“What am I doing here Caleb? What the fuck happened to me?” Ray questioned the lanky man that stood over him. 

“Your body’s riddled with fucking ecstasy dude, like fuck man you could have died I’m fucking amazed you’re alive let alone awake right now.” The blue eye male spoke with wonder and amazement as he looked over Rays sickle form.  
“Do you even know who gave it to you? Coz with the dose you received they wanted you passed the fuck out.”

Ecstasy…?

Ray was chemically dazed, Caleb’s words made little sense, who wanted him drugged up to almost the point of being killed? His mind wondered thought his memories, Ray had no recollection of ever taking ecstasy. For a second Ray pondered that it had been Ryan who dosed him up with the narcotic, till his thoughts seemed to stutter at the lady with blond-pink hair. 

“I Have a vague idea who.” Ray spoke with a raspy voice as he let his head skin back into the pillows, willing his head to stop pounding. 

~~~~~~~~~~|-|~~~~~~~~~~

Nightmarish figures loomed over Ray as he pushed him self into a corner and curled into a ball. The figures kept approaching, they latched onto his ankles and pulled him flat. Exposed. They laughed manically as they ripped and clawed at skin. They plunged their hands into his chest and under his ribs as Ray coughed up black blood. 

Ray felt nothing, everything was numb and his mouth tasted metallic. 

The sound of heavy boots droned into Rays hell-scape of a dream. His ever blood shot eyes snapped open and were greeted by pitch black ceiling and cold night air. The lingering silence was broken by a gruff and forceful shout followed by the clicking of gun. 

“Where is he?” The enraged voice called. 

“H-he’s back there, j-just don’t hurt me, please.” Caleb hesitantly whimpered back. 

The heavy boots trudged closer to the room Ray laid scared out of his mind in. He couldn’t fight back anyone in his feeble state. Rays heart hammered as the doorknob wriggled then swung open with a graceless thud. 

Harsh light flooded into the dark room blinding Ray momentarily. Once he regained his sight after a few seconds of vigorous blinking Ray could make out a silhouetted figure with petrifying, glowing eyes lingering in the doorway.

“Ray?” The unknown man spoke softly into the dimly lit room. Once his eyes fell upon Rays weak form, he sighed heavily.  
“Thank fuck you’re not dead.” 

~~~~~~~~~~|-|~~~~~~~~~~


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it guys i did it... i made another chapter... im sorry it took soo long :D

“Thank fuck you’re not dead.” A gruff, relieved voice rang out. Blue and green glowing eyes, hidden behind a skull mask, looked down at Ray, brimmed with worry. 

“Ry…Ryan.” Ray choked out. He watched as Ryan drew closer to him lifting off his mask as he went. The closer he came the more light trickled in and slowly illuminated the barren room. A heavy silence fell between them. The silence was filled with unspoken words as Ryan looked over Ray and Ray over Ryan. Soft speckles of blood sat on Ryan’s knuckles and freckled his checks. Whether it was from Joel or someone else, Ray didn’t know, he hadn’t really want to know either. Ryan was first to break the silence with muted words. 

“What the fuck happened Ray? You were out of my sight for literally fifteen minutes.” Ryan huffed like a mother would to her child who had wondered off in a busy mall. Silence enveloped them once again as Ray looked away from Ryan’s eyes both out of shame for worrying Ryan and the fact that Ray could feel Ryan’s breath brush over his face, causing him to blush at their closeness. Ray didn’t reply, instead Ryan slowly shifted Ray over and sat next to him, looking lost at the ceiling. Quiet ‘I’m sorry’s’ littered the air as the two stared endlessly at the faded white ceiling. 

“You’re not allowed to die Ray.” Ryan said suddenly and quickly, it shocked Ray who was almost lulled to sleep. 

“Okay.”

~~~~~~~~~~|-|~~~~~~~~~~

The two left 15 minutes later, Ray was still dazed and sleepy by the narcotic laced in his blood. Ray was sat on the back of Ryan’s motorbike, arms loosely clinging to Ryan’s waist. The two just zipped around the city, not too fast nor too slow. There was no rush like there usually was during motorcycle rides, the adrenaline of the heist, cops or other gangs chasing after them. Just the cool nighttime air brushing around them, as the sleepy city lights blinked. 

Ryan enjoyed the ride as much as Ray, Ray’s arm’s around his waist, his head pressed into his shoulder. Nothing needed to be said, just the warmth of each other reminded them that they were alive, that they were still breathing. They were ok. 

It took a total of 10 minutes for Ray to fall asleep against Ryan shoulder despite how horrible the outcome could have been. It took 15 minutes for Ryan to finally get back to Rays apartment. Sure it wasn’t the safest place to be at that moment but they had nowhere else to go. Once the motor shut off Ray grumbled quietly into Ryan’s back causing Ryan to chuckle softly at the highly dangerous sniper cuddling into him as though he was a pillow. 

Ray was 100% passed the fuck out.

Ryan moved as quiet and slow as he could, so not to disturb the sleeping lad. With a sigh and one swift movement, Ryan had Ray hanging off him the way a baby or lover would. Ray grumbled at the movement but shortly after wrapped his arms around Ryan and cuddled into him. Ryan almost had a heart attack at the very cute sight before him. 

‘Goddammit, Ryan you’re a creepy murderer, you don’t do the lovey dovey, heart fluttery bullshit’ 

With a another soft sigh, Ryan tugged Ray up and began his trek up the many flights of stairs. 

Ryan was puffed once he made it to Rays apartment door. It was still unlocked from the last time they had been here. Ryan kicked the door open softly and shuffled to Ray room where he softly dropped Ray onto his mattress and went to leave, until a soft tug at his sleeve stopped him.

“Stay… please.” Ray spoke softly, voice muffled by the pillow and sounding half asleep and groggy. 

Ryan should have pulled away, he should have tugged his sleeve out of the loose grip and walked out of the room… he didn’t though. Ryan, despite his brain telling him to go, sat down on the bed beside Ray and let the drugged sniper uses him as a pillow. 

It wasn’t long before Ryan himself felt the tiring effects of a warm bed and a warmer body. Every few seconds Ryan’s head would loll and his eyelids would drop until he fell into a dreamless sleep along side Ray. 

~~~~~~~~~~|-|~~~~~~~~~~


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sup guys im alive and well... anyway get ready for some Ryan pov. heads up tho it will be in Ryans pov every 10 chapters from 11. so 11-21-31 ect.

Ryan woke slowly, body warm and mind groggy. Light was trickling softly through the curtain-less window and onto the sleeping figure that laid across his chest. Ray. Their chests moved together as they breathed, slow and soft and everything seemed to be doused in a jaded warm glow that made it look like a film from the 60’s. Ryan felt a swell of protectiveness rise from his chest as he looked over the sleeping figure. He felt the sudden need to find out who had hurt Ray and destroy them bare handed. It was as though seeing Rays limp form had sparked something in the muscle that laid hidden behind his fourth and fifth ribs, better know as the heart. 

The red illuminated numbers of the clock that sat on the floor beside the bed had read 6:04 am. Still to early to wake a deeply sleeping Ray

Ryan fell into a world of his own as he watched the sunlight dance over Rays face, every so often Rays eyelashes would flutter against his illuminated skin. Ryan was stunned. This 20 something sniper with pale skin and dark eyes and a body count bigger than his own, was fast asleep on his chest. He slept tucked into himself, all but his face and hands were hidden by the fluffy black blanket draped over them. Ryan sighed softly into the stilled air as he dropped his head back into the pillows with eyes printed with the image of a very innocent looking Ray. His mind was flooded with impossible realities, all of which involved the lad that laid on his chest. Ryan thought of Bonnie and Clyde, or how it would have been had they meet under different circumstances or even the impossibility of a lavish life, a normal life… with Ray. 

I can’t keep thinking like this… it will lead my demise. 

These feeling were unexpected and abrupt to say the least. In all honesty, Ryan had never looked for any form of relationship. It would have been inconvenient or messy so he had just never dated nor partnered up with another criminal. 

Ray shuffled and stretched out across Ryan, hands gripped the blanket tightly as the gent forced those thoughts behind iron bars with the rest of his suppressed memories. Ray blinked slowly and rubbed the sleep from his cloudy eyes before looking up at Ryan, dazed. The lads’ eyes widened in disbelief as Ryan smiled sheepishly as though it was his own idea to climb in bed with the lad. 

“H-hi?” Ryan uttered with a voice deep and hoarse from being unused. Ryan hadn’t expected Ray to shrug lightly and curl back into Ryan as though it was the most natural action. Rays voice was light and almost unheard as he muttered softly into the blankets.

“…sup.” 

Ryan was forever grateful for the fact that the very sleepy Ray hadn’t questioned the older man presents in his bed.

They were both… silent. Although it wasn’t awkward, it was anything but really. They didn’t speak after they had uttered their acknowledgments, they just bathed in the warm light that continued to leak into the room. It felt surreal, the two men that shared the silence were, in a sense, fearful of it. Most of the time silence meant the calm before a storm, the deep breath before the piercing scream. 

This silence lasted all of 3o minutes till Ray threw up the contents of his stomach beside the bed. The vomit was a mix of vibrant reds and yellowed bile. 

“Ryan whyyyy?” Ray whined out in a high pitched tone as he collapsed back onto the bed, pulling the blankets over his head as he went.   
“‘m sorry rye.” 

~~~~~~~~~~|-|~~~~~~~~~~

Despite Rays adamant protest, Ryan had proceeded to clean up Rays sick and bring him a glass of cold water, some Advil and a vomit bucket. Once the cold cup was forced into Rays hands, along with the tablets, he had stopped protesting and let the liquid sooth his burning throat. Even thought it felt as thought it was later in the day, by the time Ryan had fixed Ray up it was still only 8 am. 

The morning had seemed to drag on continuously as Ryan watched a very feverish Ray toss and turn and whine about being too hot or to cold. Ray was in a remorseless hell-scape and there was nothing Ryan could have done other than wait it out and make sure he didn’t choke on his own tongue or vomit. Caleb had said, quietly to Ryan before they had left the previous night, that Ray would be in this state for the next day or so. 

There was no easy way to describe the withdrawal induced hallucinations and thumping pain Ray had been experiencing other than it was alike to hell and being shot didn’t even hold a candle to it. 

Over the following hours of ‘Ray watching’ (as Ryan had become accustomed to calling it) Ray had thrown up 3 more times, dry reached several times and then finally passed out around 4:30ish. Ryan, himself had collapsed on the pillow he had pulled from the bed and sat on while he looked over Ray. 

“I’m sorry I let this happen to you Ray.” 

~~~~~~~~~~|-|~~~~~~~~~


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyoooo, sorry its taken so long to post this chapter... also sorry its only like 7-800 words long anyway i hope to get the next few chapters up sooner but i cant promise anything.

Consciousness hit Ray like a train, fast and unforgiving. He felt each vein pulsate throughout his body, each organ rub up against one-another, he felt his eyes sting with overly salty tears and his brain throb with vengeance. Rays vision was blurred and the line between real and fake was hazy at best. Everything wobbled and distorted like gelatinous blobs thrown into a rough sea, he had yet to notice a dozing Ryan leaning limply against the opposite wall, legs stretched out and arms folded loosely. 

Sound was too much… hell, touch was even too much. The soft sound of Ray’s own breath was enough to drive him mad and the blankets that were once velvety soft against smooth skin had felt like gritty sandpaper scraping tirelessly at overstimulated nerve endings. 

Ray shuffled and whined quietly in the back of his throat as he attempted to calm his nerves. Despite the fact that his eyes had drooped heavily, Ray fought against the sleep that had wished to cloud his mind. He was reluctant to slip back into a nightmarish sleep filled with fever induced insanity and terrifying disembodied voices. The lad had attempted to left his hands to his face and rub the sleep from his eyes, but his arms screamed with discomfort upon movement causing a whimper to slip from behind his slightly parted lips. 

The small pained whimper that was drawn from the young lad was enough to draw Ryan from his light sleep.

“…ray?” Ryan whispered as softly as he could. Ray groaned quietly into his pillow in response. Ryan’s husky voice rumbled like thunder which caused Rays brain to throb in disapproval. Ryan studied the young lad’s form before it donned on him that he was sensitive to any and all sounds. 

Ryan looked to the door, then back down at Ray. He visibly calculated each step he took as he exited the room to retrieve pain killers and water for Ray. Despite Ryan’s best efforts Ray still groaned every time his shoes connected with the flooring, it was almost as though Ray could feel them. The gent returned moments later holding two painkillers in one hand and a glass of moderately cool water in the other. He spoke in the softest voice he could manage…

“Ray… I’m sorry my rose, but you have to take these pills for me.” Ryan kneeled beside Ray and waited for the lad to shift so he could take the tablets. 

Ray sat up with slow jagged movements, looked over at Ryan sheepishly and out stretched his hand, flinching when the tablets fell into his palm. Ryan watched patently as Ray tipped the two tablets into his mouth, reached from the glass of water and drank the pills down with greedy gulps of water. After handing the glass back over to Ryan, Ray sunk into the pillows once more and looked over at Ryan with a questioning look. 

“They will kick in soon, don’t worry.”

~~~~~~~~~~|-|~~~~~~~~~~ 

Roughly 10 minutes later Ray sat up with fluid movements, with eyes that were no longer glassy. The thumping pain had subsided greatly and allowed the lad to think clear…ish. 

“h-hey rye…” Ray spoke in a quiet, croaky and broken tone, which was more than likely from not being used in days. Although his voice was barely a whisper Ryan’s head jumped up and looked at Ray, eyes filled with worry and relief. 

“Yea?”

“c-could you help me up? I-I ah really gotta pee.”

Without replying, Ryan jumped to his feet and held out his hands for Ray. Ray’s small, soft hands gripped loosely onto Ryan’s own large, callused hands. The Gent lifted the Lad from his nest of blankets gently, he watched as Ray balanced himself then remove his hands from Ryan’s. Ray took his first step since he had passed out and almost collapse onto the floor. Rays legs shook and his eyes were wide as Ryan gripped Rays waist. 

“…hey rye? On second though could you walk me to the bathroom?”

Ryan smiled knowingly, lifted Ray up into his arms and carried him to the bathroom. He only put Ray down when he had insisted that he would be okay to pee on his own. Ryan let him down although stayed near the bathroom door just in case Ray needed him. 

Once back in the bedroom Ray and Ryan sat next to each other on the mattress and stared off into space. 

“uh…hey rye?”

“Yea?”

“Now that I’m drug free… kinda, what are we gonna do about my crew? Did you find out anything from Joel?”

Ryan looked up as though he was physically searching his brain before looking back over to Ray.

“I think I know who has them.” 

~~~~~~~~~~|-|~~~~~~~~~~


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup nerds.... this is posted wayyyy later than i would have liked but its here now just a bit of warning this is a smutty chapter this is the first time ive written smut between two people and i would really appreciate it if you could comment on what i could improve in this chapter!!! thanks guys see you in the next chapter.

Ray was getting too jittery; it was at the point where there were almost always crescent shapes dug into the palm of his hands from where Ray had to clench his fingers to stop them from twitching. Sadly, there’s only so much video games can do when it came to keeping hands occupied. 

Ray knew who had his crew and he wanted so badly to go after them, but as soon as Ryan had told him that The Cock Bites kidnapped them, Ryan had to physically hold him back from storming after his crew in a blind rage. Rays endless pool of built up emotions was overflowing with discontent and ravenous energy, he had no way to release this pent up emotional cesspool. 

Until it clicked…

‘Ryan’ 

So when Rays front door opened swiftly presenting Ryan as he stepped in carrying two armful of shopping bags, Rays stomach jolted in excitement. Ray had jumped slightly at the sudden sound, but with a quick look up at Ryan, his senses soothed and he set about his plan. Ryan carried the bags into the kitchen, and placed them on the counter wordlessly, Ray followed behind, like a shadow. 

‘this better fucking work’

Ray skipped greetings, pushed Ryan lightly into the counter and just fucking kissed the gent. Ray kissed with fire and passion, days of pent up anger and sexual tension spilling out into the ever fleeting kiss. 

Ryan froze and Ray took that as rejection but as he went to pull back Ryan pushed Ray up against the adjacent counter causing the lad to huff out on impact. Ryan’s mouth immediately kissed Rays in a feverish want. It wasn’t sweet nor clean. Teeth clipped and lips were bitten and bruised, the kiss was desperate and wanton. Rays shallow moans were swallowed by Ryan as his hands gripped onto the Lad’s waist hard enough to leave large hand print shaped bruises and his jean clad thigh grinded against the noticeable bulge in Rays own jeans. 

Ray gasped audible when Ryan broke the kiss and begun his assault on the Lads neck, biting and sucking deep red and purple marks, claiming Ray as his. The small of Rays back was further pressed against the counter as he whimpered at each bite, thrusting his hips against Ryan’s thigh in hope for even just a little friction to sooth his aching bulge. 

“Ry-AH-n…please… I-I need.” Ray moaned softly 

“What do you need my rose?” Ryan hummed back maliciously and halted all movements forcing Ray to whine in need. 

“Please, Ryan I need you, please.” Ray begged as he tried to rub against the Gent’s larger form. 

“Certainly, My love.” Ryan lapped his way up Rays neck as he picked up the young lad and carried him towards the bedroom. 

Once in the bedroom, Ryan dropped Ray onto the mattress and loomed over him, pressing his weight into the lad as he went about removing articles of clothing at an agonisingly slow rate. Every so often Ryan would pause and bite down or kitten lick at the newly exposed skin, feeding on soft moans and shudders he caused with his devilish mouth.

After Ryan’s assault, Ray laid, naked, below Ryan, looking pliant, dazed and needy. His breath was heavy and his pulse was rapid, Ray was the closest to heaven he could ever get. 

“Ray? Come on love, look at me.” Ryan spoke softly to the lad, who looked up through his lashes at the older male. “Ray, where is the lube? I have to prep you.” 

Ray looked slightly less dazed by the time Ryan had finished his sentence, but he could still only form short worded sentences. 

“Bathroom… top draw.” Ray mumbled then whined softly as Ryan got up to follow Rays directions. 

Ryan returned soon after, tube of lube and a condom in hand. The gent sat himself between Rays legs, popped the cap on the lube and poured some onto his fingers. Ryan kissed his way up the lad’s chest as his fingers pushed at the tight ring of nerves at Rays entrance. Ray gasped and tightened as Ryan’s fingers pushed into him. Ryan paused and waited for Ray to adjust before he pushed further into the lad. Ray moaned and whimpered and whined as Ryan prodded against his prostate. 

“Ryan…” Ray mewled. “…please.” 

Ryan heeded Rays request and removed his fingers from the shaking lad before he positioned himself between his leg, leaning up to kiss Ray gently as he pushed into the expecting heat. Ray’s gasps were swallowed by Ryan as they sat, thighs against thighs, waiting for Ray to adjust to the gent’s size. Ray nodded up at Ryan, signalling him to move. Ryan started slowly thrusting into the small lad, watching as he squirmed and rocked into Ryan’s thrusts.

They eventually found their rhythm, rocking back and forward at a pace that quickened as they reached their climaxes. 

“Rye… ‘m gonna come.” Ray cried out softly. 

After a few hard thrusts, Rays muscles convulsed and spasmed as he climaxed over his stomach. The sudden contraction of Rays muscles forced Ryan into his own orgasm. 

Their once quick rhythm slowed to a stop, the sound of heavy breathing filled the air as Ryan pulled out of Ray and went to get a damp hand towel to clean them both off. However, once Ryan returned he found a very passed out Ray curled into the blankets. The gent chuckled softly as he moulded Rays body so he could gently clean him off. 

With clothing tossed around the room and a heavy sent of sex in the air, Ryan crawled into bed and wrapped his arms protectively around Ray. 

“My little rose.” 

~~~~~~~~~~|-|~~~~~~~~~~


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-pare for some plot!

Ray woke slowly, warm arms wrapped around his waist and legs linked together. He was warm and dazed. Rays lips twitched into a soft smile as he remembered the person attached to the arms that held him protectively.

‘could be worse… could be a lot worse’

They spent the day together, warm and quiet and filled with soft touches and whispered contentment. It was so abnormal for them to have a domestic day, one where nobody got hurt, where they weren’t under constant threat. Nether of them brought up what had happened the previous night, they didn’t think they had to. They knew where they stood, they were partners in crime… there was no need for another label. 

And although Ryan and Ray hardly knew what a domestic relationship was like they surely looked like an old married couple. 

~~~~~~~~~~|-|~~~~~~~~~~

It had been weeks since the almost complete disappearance of the Fake AH Crew. Although those couple of weeks hadn’t turned out fruitless, both Ray and Ryan were sure they knew where the others were. Joel had bitched out and spilled that Burnie, the leader of the Cock Bites had become restless with how Geoff was running Los Santos and had planed to put the city under ‘new management’. 

Ray was furious, even though he didn’t show it, rage burned and bubbled behind his eyes indefinitely and his fingers had become more than a little trigger happy. Someone had hurt his family, had hurt Michael and there was no way in fucking hell that they would get to live. The tension that had knotted itself in the middle of Rays chest increased drastically as each day passed. 

Ryan had crafted a fully fleshed out plan (which Ray labelled ‘The Extraction’) on what they were going to do. Under the cover of night, they were going to break into the warehouse where the crew were being held, take out as many Hench men as they could without getting noticed, break the crew out and hopefully not get shot in the process. Unlike the heists Geoff planed, the plan was illusive, there was no razzle dazzle, or fireworks just in and out. 

It was going to be amazing. 

~~~~~~~~~~|-|~~~~~~~~~~

The sky was inky black and moonless, the LED clock in the car told him it was 2am. Ray and Ryan sat in silence as they watched the warehouse from a hill that looked over the entire grounds. Guards were scouting around the perimeter every half hour. 

2:10 AM

Ray looked over at Ryan, who had his face painted intricately, then back to the time. It was time. Ryan gave a curt nod to the time, left the vehicle and walked around to the boot, with Ray following suit. Ryan unzipped the duffel bag and handed Ray a silenced hand gun, a black semi-automatic rifle and his sniper rifle before grabbing his own gear and slipping his infamous mask over his painted face. 

Before they even made a move to get closer to the warehouse Ray took three, skilfully calculated shoots, each one hitting their target with a dull thud. The Lad looked over at the masked Gent, filled his lungs to the brim and began creeping towards the warehouse watching as Ryan walked the other way. 

They had planed to clean the perimeter of guards before taking a baseball bat to the hive. All in all, it didn’t take them to long to clear everyone out and kill the cameras, everything was still quiet and nobody was any the wiser… yet. 

They meet back up at the back door that lead right to the crew. They planed to break in, kill when necessary, get the crew and get out. They didn’t want a shit show, especially against Burnie, who was a formidable opponent when it came to gang wars. 

Burnie was cunning and practically owned everyone, he would buy out the people who you thought would protect you, sell you out to enemies and once you try to run… he plants a bullet in your head. Burnie was akin to a Disney villain but with more blood and a bigger murder lust.

The warehouse was silent; they could hear their boots bounced off the dirty concrete and bound around the halls. They had yet to spot another guard, to spot anyone really. 

“Ryan, have they fucked us over once again? … where the fuck is everyone?” Ray whispered coldly. 

Ryan’s eyes snapped at Ray with vigour, a silent shut up if you will. The gent walked a few steps in front of Ray and kept his stride silent as he turned and weaved through corridor after corridor before halting, causing Ray to bump into to the gent. 

The hallway opened out to a room. Five chairs line the wall. Michael, Gavin, Geoff, Jack and someone Ray hadn’t seen in years… Jeremy. Ray had nothing against Jeremy, they had known each other for many-a-year. If shit hadn’t gone belly up Ray was planning to ask Geoff about recruiting the lad. 

Four out of five bodies sat somewhat motionless in the chairs, blood stained and battered, covered in bruises and dark swelling. However, the fourth of the bunch was screaming threats and promises of torture at an unseen man who simply laughed at the red haired, fiery tempered delinquent. The light that burned behind Michael’s eye’s brightened with each new and twisted threat.

 

“Where is he Geoff? You don’t look like you could take another beating… old age pays its price.” A low, taunting voice droned slowly, his infuriating smirk could be heard from his tone. “this could all be over don’t make be start something you can’t win.” 

“Fuck you I’m not old, dick hole.” Geoff spat as his head shot up from its once lolled position, eyes glinting at the light that would catch and reflect from the fluorescent bulbs that hung overhead. “… And ‘can’t win’?” Geoff voice cracked sharply. “I could beat you at anything Burnie.” 

Burnie cackled. “Could beat me… Me! I have weapons, I have soldiers and what do you have hmm?”

“ohhh ill tell you what I have… I have A 28-year-old delinquent with explosives and a problem with authority, nothing trumps that.” 

Michael visibly grinned at the comment. However, that grin soon vanished as the sound of metal smacking against skin rung out. Geoff’s head snapped and lolled to the side as Burnie stepped forward into the light, metal baseball bat in hand. Michael growled as the Gang Lead grabbed the beaten mans face, forcing Geoff to look him in the eyes.

“ill ask once more… Where is he.” 

“I don’t know who 'he' even is dip shit, like fuck I’m telling you anything anyway.”

Burnie snapped, silvery blue eyes going hard and breath jagged. “Like fuck you don’t know who I’m talking about, the Vagabond… Where is he?!” 

Another gruesome snap rang out, Geoff looked dazed and sick 

"Where... Is... He."

“I-I don’t know…”


	25. Chapter 25

Rays eyes snapped to the man stood next to him… Ryan. The gent looked back with solemn eyes that promised an explanation later. Ray could feel his throat tense and start to burn as he held back sharp and accusing questions. He held his breath, scrambling to hold together thinning threads of trust. Ray breathed out slowly and focused back on being quiet. 

‘Why did Burnie want him?’ 

The metal bat Burnie had clutched was tossed to the ground with an audible ‘tink’ before he stormed out of the room, door closing with a harsh snap. 

A moment passed Ryan stepped forward with broad steps, into the light and began surveying the room, looking for anyone, or anything that would see them. Ray was less elegant, he jogged over to Michael who looked fucking pissed once he realised what was going on. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing here? You’re gonna get busted then we’re all stuck in this fucking warehouse!” Michael whisper-yelled. 

“Don’t get pissy at me dick-wad you’re the one who got kidnapped like an idiot.” Ray countered as he began untying the crew. It was increasingly difficult to organise the bunch, each of them were experiencing the dizzying effects of blood loss and mass amount of pain.

“Ray we’ve got to go if you don’t want this rescue mission to turn into a massacre.” Ryan spoke with haste. With a curt nod, Ray lead the crew out of the maze of hallways, and into the now overly cramped car. 

The car was filled with warm breath and the scent of blood. Bodies were sat on laps and pressed against the car doors and squeezed against others as they drove off. Ray sat in the front with Ryan, glancing over every now and then, trying to connect him to Burnie anyway he could. Each theory kept coming up blank… he really didn’t know Ryan at all.

None of them realised that Burnie stood in the doorway of the warehouse, grinning viciously. 

~~~~~~~~~~|-|~~~~~~~~~~ 

A sickly silence had fallen over the penthouse as they tended to their wounds, none of them had questioned Ryan’s presence, they did however shoot him suspicious looks every time he got close to Ray. Ryan didn’t look fazed by the glances, if anything it made him more determine to be beside the lad every chance he could. Each crew member had injuries, a few split lips, knife marks and cuts, bruises and a few dislocations… but nothing they couldn’t heal from. 

“I’m just gonna come out and say it… Burnie’s gonna gut each and every one of us.” Geoff spoke up for the first time since they got back and pointed around the room, pausing on Ryan. Geoff had strolled back into the lounge room covered in bandages and skin splotched with blood, some his own… some not. The crew looked up at him with knowing looks. No one got away from Burnie, not even the infamous FAHC. It was a shame really they were quite proud of their achievements. Biggest heist this side of the equator, wanted in almost all states, those were hard things to achieve. 

“Yea but we have something he wants… Him.” Michael pointed at the masked man, Ray could see Ryan’s eyebrow raise in amusement behind his mask. 

“I mean… He could try.” 

“Where not feeding ry…” Ray coughed. “The vagabond to Burnie.” Ray stared Geoff down, a knowing look flashed in the older mans eyes. Ray had almost slipped, thankful no one but Geoff caught it. 

‘Shit’

“Stop defending your boyfriend Ray, I don’t want to get shanked in a bloody alleyway!” Gavin squawked in. Michael had began scowling at the thought of Ray being anything by acquaintances with the Vagabond bitch. It wasn’t that Michael was jealous of anyone close to Ray, he just doesn’t want his best friend to wind up dead in a ditch. 

“Guys come-on!” Jack interrupted. “Were all fucked up right now we can talk about this at a later date.” Jack wasn’t having it, she was tired and sore and just wanted to go to bed. Everyone, including the ‘fearsome’ Vagabond, quietened, they all knew not to fuck with a grumpy Jack. 

The crew was silent for a few beats before Gavin said he was going to bed. The thought of bed began to cross everyone’s mind as they filed out of the room and went to their respective bedrooms. Ray lead Jeremy to the guest room and then made his way towards his own, Ryan following suit. 

Once the door shut Ryan de-masked and removed his heavy jacket and jeans while Ray did the same. There was a comfortable silence between the two, despite the questions Ray wants to ask. They climbed into the overly cold bed, Ryan wrapped his arms around Ray, peppering kisses against his throat. 

“They’re home now, they’re safe. Go to sleep Ray, they’re home.”


	26. Chapter 26

Ray woke to the sound of knocking and warmth surrounding him. Whether It was morning, or noon, or whenever, Ray didn’t know, but the sun was ripping through the darkness of the room bathing the once sleeping bodies in a warm glow. The knocking stopped and the door clicked open. Before it was even a quarter ways open Ray felt Ryan shift quickly. 

“Wow this is fucking terrifying…” Jeremy spoke with a slight chuckle as he looked at the two. Ryan, in the brief seconds before the door had opened, put on his mask and sat up-right. “Anyway, Geoff told me to get you guys, breakfast is ready.” 

The door was once again shut tightly. 

Ray rolled onto his back and looked up at Ryan before bursting with laughter. Ryan tilted his head, gesturing his question of ‘what’. 

“Ry, my dude, my man… you look ridiculous in just a mask and boxers.” Ray gasped out between fits of laughter. “Holy shit could you imagine if you robbed a place like that? Yea your tummy would be exposed but if you live you’ll be ‘vagabond, merciless killer with wicked legs’”. 

Ryan huffed out a short reply before jumping out of bed and slipping into his jeans. Ray followed suit. 

They left the small bedroom together. Even though the bedroom was down the hall, far from the living room, laughter and shouting echoed through loudly, muffling their soft footsteps. The crew became silent on their arrival, everyone looked uncomfortable. Without the distraction of fixing bandages and cleaning wounds everyone focused their attention on Ryan. Sure Jeremy was still largely unknown to the crew but they could see his face at least, it also helped that he wasn’t the one Burnie was asking for. Ryan, however, had no face, no name, nothing. To the crew he was the one who got them kidnapped in the first place. Jeremy was the first to break the silence.

“Ray, dude I haven’t seen you in years!” Jeremy exclaimed hoping to break the tension that formed between the crew. It worked and everyone, although more wearily, begin laughing and talking again. Ray and Ryan sat on the lounge and were handed a plate packed with breakfast foods. Ryan looked down and then over at Ray who chuckled softly before taking the plate back and putting it back on the table. Ray looked around for a second before jumping up and waltzing into the kitchen.

A few moments he returned with a can of diet coke and a silly straw. No one said anything although everyone was smirking or on the brink of laughter. Once the can was in Ryan’s hand he started laughing… very hard. It was the first no threatening thing he had ‘said’ around them. Soon the rest joined in.

The laughter died down a few moments later and Ryan looked to Ray, if the crew were observant they would’ve see the admiration well up behind his cold eyes. 

They ate in silence until Geoff stood up, collected the empty plates and looked Ryan dead in the eyes and motioned for him to follow. 

~~~~~~~~~~|-|~~~~~~~~~~

Geoff sat the plates on the table and rested his hands on the bench before speaking low with a venomous tone. 

“I don’t know what the fuck you think you’re doing here, with Ray, but if you hurt that boy I swear to fucking god you will suffer until the end of time” Geoff paused and turned before stalking over to Ryan, pressing him into the wall. “I don’t give a shit who you are, but you will never hurt my boys.”

Geoff backed away before attending to the dishes. “What do you want anyway… why are you here?” 

“I uh.” Ryan hesitated, “Originally I was coming to talk to you about protection…”

Geoff turned off the water and looked towards Ryan.

“you’ve met Burnie right…” Ryan followed with a nervous laugh. Normally, in the face of a crime boss, Ryan, with his vagabond persona, would be calm if not a little snarky. But talking with Geoff was like talking with your boyfriend’s father… terrifying. Geoff had the ability to kick him out on his ass, whether Ray is vouching for him or not.

“mmhmm.”

“Its along story.”

With a strong look from Geoff, Ryan began his tale. He told Geoff everything, well almost everything. He told him how his first hired hit was by Burnie, how he was brought into his crew on a contract, and how he ran from Burnie over 10 years ago because he started going insane. Burnie was a good boss, he paid well, respected his employees, didn’t hurt kids… until he wasn’t. Burnie turned fast after his partner in crime, Gus, was taken out. He started making cuts to loyal employees, started hiring cheap mercenary’s. He wasn’t the same so Ryan left. What he didn’t tell Geoff was that he was the one to take out Gus, how when he ran, Burnie went nuts… how he was the reason they got kidnapped. 

“Fuck dude what do you want us to do? Burnie’s had it out for us for years how do you expect us to protect you?” Geoff said, exasperated. 

“Well, protections not what I’m looking for anymore.” Ryan looked down at his shoes.

“You fucking idiot… you’re in love.” Geoff grinned. “Look, I don’t like or trust you, nothing personal really, but you can stay here for now and we’ll help you out and if you don’t do anything dumb you could be a more permanent member if you wanted to…” 

Geoff turned back to the dishes and started packing them away. 

“But… if you want a more permanent place in his heart I’m not the one you have to persuade.” Geoff said softly, looking at Ryan as he tilted his head in question. 

“RAY GET BACK HERE YOU FUCK!” Michaels shout could be heard throughout the penthouse. Ryan’s back straightened as he got the message, Geoff began to chuckle softly before whispering.

“Be carful he’s a biter.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yooo my dudes i'm kinda in the mood for writing so the next chapter might be up sooner than usual... but you never know.

Ray sat against a wall, halfway up a high rise in the middle of the city, watching as Michael, Gavin and Jeremy played a game of ‘who can steal the most ridiculous item without being caught’. It was a funny site seeing Gavin sprint out of a sex shop carrying an oversized dildo in one hand and a wallet in the other. Ray wasn’t really concentrating; his eyes were focused on the setting sun. Ray was somewhere else entirely, somewhere always just beyond the horizon. A sudden voice broke him out of his trance.

“So is he hot?” Michael asked. Ray mentally jumped, holding still externally. With a slow blink and a heavy breath, Ray turned his had towards Michael, tilting his head in question although he already knew he was referencing Ryan. 

“Who?” 

“Who? Like you don’t know.” Michael replied hastily, before sliding down the wall and joining Ray in looking off to the rusted sky and yellowed horizon. Moments passed, the sound of their breathing and the city life bellowed seemed to blend together. 

“He’s not not hot is all I’m gonna say.” Ray finally broke the silence and followed with a quite laugh. Michael huffed out a short laugh before turning to Ray, face stern and sort of fatherly, in a weird sense. 

“I don’t trust him.” 

“I know… but I do.” Ray paused. “And I know I’m a fucking idiot for doing so… but I just can’t not trust him. The mother fucker has my heart in his hands.” Ray laughed, quiet, solemn. 

There was a breath of silence. Rays statement hung heavy in the chilling air. 

“He wont hurt me.”

“I won’t let him.” 

~~~~~~~~~~|-|~~~~~~~~~~

Ray knew Michael was following him around ever since Ryan joined, he felt his eyes on him 24/7. This wasn’t the first time Michael had tailed him, probably wont be the last either… not that it really bothered him; he knows the Michael means well and that he’s only trying to protect him from getting hurt… but Ray wanted to get hurt. Ray knew that Ryan wasn’t a good guy, fuck, every single person he associated with wasn’t a good guy, but unlike most people, Ryan’s gonna hurt him… and stick around. Ray didn’t give two shits what Ryan thought on the matter, he wasn’t going anywhere. 

So, Ray stood on the other side of the wall Michael and Ryan were talking behind in hushed whispers. 

“…don’t give a flying fuck who you under that fucking mask you hurt a hair on my brother you’ll find yourself six-feet under, without half your organs… alive.” Michael threatened. The boy was dark when he needed to be; his tone has lost all his fiery playfulness and had been replaced by malicious sincerity. 

“I have no intention on hurting Ray. Ever.” Ryan paused. “I couldn’t if I tried… he has his hands wrapped around my heart.” 

The pregnant silence was broken by a door closing softly. Ray quickly scrambled into bed and tried to look as though he was drifting off. The bedroom door opened.

“…ray?” Ryan whispered. Ray played asleep. “oh…” 

Ray, with his eyes lightly closed, heard Ryan close the door behind him and begin shuffling around, presumably removing his clothing and wiping off the face paint. The light in the room disappeared and there was a presence on the bed beside Ray. Ryan climbed into the shared bed and curled himself around the ‘sleeping’ figure that was Ray. With a gentle kiss on the neck Ryan broke the silence. 

“goodnight my rose… I uh… I love you.” Ryan whispered into the darkened room. Rays heart stopped beating. 

‘fuck’

Ray rolled over in Ryan’s arms and looked up at the gent before entwining themselves once again. 

“I love you too.” Ray whispered against Ryan’s skin, kissing where he had whispered. The two drifted of to sleep, spiralled together in a beautiful display of affection hidden by sheets. It was the first step to forever. Or the last one to their own deaths.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys, guys, guys, I'm sorry it's a short one.

The morning after their sickly sweet display of love was… kind of awkward but it was nice, it was slow and it was warm. As he slowly blinked himself awake, Ray felt Ryan’s arms wrapped around his waist and his face plastered against the crook of his neck. It was tender and comforting and soothing, much like ice on a burn. For a moment he forgot who he was, who he had sleeping in his bed. Sometimes it good to forget. The blinds blocked bars of yellowed sunlight as it spewed into the quiet room. Ryan, noticing Ray's awakening, lifted his head just enough to look down at him. 

“Good morning, my rose.” Ryan’s gruff voice danced around the room, Ray hummed in reply. Neither made attempt to get up, even though they had much to do that day. Soft blond hair coupled with almost permanent bags under his eyes, Ryan looked sleepy. 

“We gotta get up Rye-bread,” Ray mumbled, as he did the exact opposite of what he said, and snuggled further under the blankets. In the end, it was Ryan who got up, forcing Ray out with him. 

The two padded down the hallway and into the empty kitchen. Ray propped himself up onto the counter as Ryan made coffee for them both. 

With coffee in hand Ryan wedged himself in between Ray's legs, back facing to the door and his head resting on his shoulder, his eyes shut loosely. Ray let out a soft chuckle as he weaved his hands through the blondes’ hair. It wasn’t until someone else join them in the kitchen, that they realised their mistake. 

“What the fuck!?” 

It was Michael. Ryan’s head popped up, eyes wide and staring at Ray. In their sleepy state, they had both forgotten that Ryan wasn’t ‘Ryan’ to the rest of the crew and that they hadn’t seen his face… ever, no one had. Ray acted quickly, hands forced themselves around Ryan’s head, pushing his face back into his shoulder. 

“Hey, Michael… sup?” Ray asked, knowing full well that it wasn’t a good distraction, fuck, it was barely a distraction at all. With Ryan’s face still plastered against his throat, Ray slipped down from the counter and began waddling over to the hallway. Ryan sighed. 

“Ray this is silly, they’ll see my face eventually, why delay it further?” 

“are… are you sure?” Ray whispered. Ryan replied with a soft nod and lifted his face out of Ray's shoulder. Michael giggled, causing the pair to look over. 

“Dude, I don’t give a fuck if you want to still wear the mask around the others, I'm not gonna rat you out.” Michael snickered. “You’ve got nothing to hide though, you’re not ugly.” 

Ryan’s lips twitched upward as Ray mocked jealousy. 

“Back off, I called dibs.”


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll rn and I'll probably write another chapter for tomorrow.  
> hit me up on [tumblr](http://sterek-feels-canon.tumblr.com)

The unspoken tension between Michael and Ryan seemed to dissolve ever so slightly after the mask fiasco. You could go as far to say that they were getting along. Ray was happy that they seemed to be closer, he didn’t want to come home one day and find either of them dead because the other had been a little shit. 

Ray's eyes flickered over the crew, some of them were still wrapped in bandages although that didn’t seem to slow them down. The room was busy, Michael and Gavin were off bugging Jeremy about something along the lines of… 

“I’m not RimmyTim, Gavin.” Jeremy spouted out as Michael rolled onto the couch almost kick Jeremy. “Michael please.” 

Gavin huffed exaggeratedly before perking up, a new claim rolling off his tongue. 

“If you’re not the RimmyTim then why have I never seen you in the room with him.” 

“Well… you’ve got me there.” 

…while Jack busied herself with a book. Ray was curled so tightly into Ryan’s side it was almost as though he was trying to get under him. Ryan, however, didn’t seem to mind and had simply wrapped an arm around the smaller lad. 

With a loud clap, Geoff entered the room. The quiet hum of conversation stopped as everyone turned to inspect Geoff. 

“Alright, fuckers let’s get down to business.” Geoff paused and observed the crew, his eyes lingered on Jeremy before his eyes crinkled with a smile. “I’ve just been tipped off that Burnie is hiring a lot of footmen so nobody is separating, if you’re going somewhere you go with your designated partner and if we all don’t see each other at least once a day you have to check in or ill send a manhunt after your sorry asses. Capeesh?” 

Geoff paused and waited for the crew to collectively agree. 

“Okay, so groups: Ryan and Ray, no funny business.” Geoff pointed at them, giving the pair a devious stare. “Michael, Gavin and Jeremy, and finally myself and the lovely Jack, we all good?” 

There was a chorus of agreement from everyone before Gavin shouted something about team names. 

“Ryan and I are the R&R connection, don’t you fuckin forget it.” Ray shouted, lacing his fingers into Ryan’s own as he spoke.  
“Gav, lil J and I agreed on 'team this side of the room'.” Michael snickered as he pushed Gavin’s face away from his own. 

“Mi-coo no that’s boring.” Gavin thought for a moment before continuing. “What about 'Team Angry Boston Tea Party'.” 

“Gavin I don’t care.” 

“Geoff and Jack can be Team OG.” Jeremy pitched in. 

“Alright, so it's settled,” Geoff spoke and pointed to each respective group. “R&R Connection, Team Angry Boston Tea Party and Team OG.” 

~~~~~~~~~~|-|~~~~~~~~~~

Each group eventually split up, Gavin, Jeremy and Michael went back to Michaels while Ryan and Ray walked back to Ray's apartment. Jack and Geoff were the only two left in the penthouse. 

“God, I hate feeling so… weak.” Ray broke the silence. 

“Well, I wouldn’t call you weak… I’m pretty sure you could take out everyone on this street before anyone even got a shot off.” Ryan said honesty rung clear in his voice. 

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.” Ray took a shallow breath in. “I’m so fucking scared Ryan, I don’t know what to do, for the first time in my life there isn’t a clear fucking target it's not just someone who knew something or an asshole after power.” 

Ryan pulled them into an alleyway, out of the publics eye. Rays hands shock no matter how hard he clenched them, no matter how much he willed them to stop. 

“Ray look at me.” Ray kept his eyes on his shoes. “Ray…” Ryan spoke again, lifting Rays face up to meet his eyes, his mask has been pulled off and was now held in his free hand. 

“Yeah okay, so this might go over all of our heads and… yeah, ill admit I’m scared I'll loose you in the mess of it all.” Ryan kissed Ray softly before continuing. “But I promise you that there’s a good end to this.” 

“You don’t know that.”

“I can sure hope though.” Ryan squeezed Ray's hand for assurance as a voice rang out. 

“Ha ha ha…” The voice droned. “Don’t you know hoping gets you nowhere kid.” 

Ray watched as a bat made contact with Ryan’s skull. Ryan’s body slumped against the alley wall as Ray went to fight, however, it was too late. Hands grabbed at Ray as a cloth was pushed into his face. he held his breath until his vision went fuzzy until his lungs were screaming. 

“Just breath it in sweetheart.” Ray gasped, the need to breath had become too strong. “That’s it. Deep breaths.”

As Ray blacked out the only thing he was worried about was Ryan.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo like I promised here is the next chapter. quick warning there is some sexual abuse but its outlined so you can skip it if you'd rather not read it. ill get the next chapter up soon, I don't like leaving you guys on a cliffhanger.

The sound of buzzing ripped through Ray’s psyche as he became conscious. Ray went to rub his eyes but found that his hands were cuffed to the arms of the chair. His forehead crinkled as he tried to remember what happened.

‘Fuck’

Ray’s heart dropped to his stomach as everything came back. Bat to head. Bat. Head. Ryan… Ray jerked his head up in search of Ryan, trying his hardest to focus his blurred vision enough to take in the clinically bright room. It felt as though he was looking through a film, everything meshed together. It took a moment for Ray to realise that the weight that usually sat on his face was no longer there. He’d lost his glasses in the mess. 

Panic began to rise like bile in his throat. Sickly bitter. It was like there was a weight pushing down on his tongue, pleading for him to throw up. His heartbeat thudded cathartically at his fingertips as though it was trying to escape. The door swung open and in flooded various blurs that Ray could only guess were people. 

“Well, well, well… it seems as though you’re awake.” The voice was slimy and filled with fake benevolence. A hand wrapped itself around Ray's jaw as the voice drew close and whisper quiet. “Such a pretty little thing, are you ready to sing for us?” 

“Don’t fucking touch me.” Ray jerked his body away from the blurred figure, spitting in their direction. 

“Oh, a pretty mouth like yours shouldn’t say things like that.” The man tutted. 

A pair of glasses that were definitely not his own was forced hastily onto his face, Ray's vision was still blurred but the glasses made it ever so slightly better. Ray’s jaw tensed as the man in front of him was revealed to be Burnie. 

“I’m going to call your beloved and you’re going to tell him to come and get you. Alone.” Burnie spat as he dragged a burner phone out of his back pocket. “And if he’s not alone when he gets here… well, I don’t want to spoil all the fun I’m going to have.” 

The phone rung out a few times before Ryan picked up.

“Hello?” The speaker called out. 

Ray could have cried. Ryan sound broken like someone had… kidnapped the one he loved. 

“Speak baby or I get one of these kind gentlemen to hurt you.” Burnie sniggered. 

“Fuck you.” Ray spat. 

Burnie nodded towards one of the men standing behind him. A guy with a blank expression stalked over and slammed Ray's head down onto his knee, hard enough that a loud crack echoed throughout the room. Ray didn’t feel it, his body too high on adrenalin, but fuck did he sure know that it was broken. 

“Ray!” Ryan cried out. “Fuck. Ray, I’m gonna get you out.” 

“Speak,” Burnie demanded. 

Ray stayed quiet. Smirking up at Burnie. 

“Fucking tell him, Ray.” Burnie raged. “Tell him to come get you.” 

“Don’t you fucking dare come for me, Ryan. You hear me don’t you fucking dare.” Ray screamed out, eye’s boring into Burnies like fire. 

Burnie took in a deep breath before slamming the phone onto the concrete floor, cutting off Ryan’s pleads to let Ray go. He demanded that they hurt Ray in any and every way they like until he learned his lesson. Burnie had left with a slam of the door. Sick smirks graced the faces of the nameless men as they stalked over to him like predators. 

(there’s gonna be some sexual abuse after this line so skip to the next line if you’d rather not read it.)  
~~~~~~~~~~|-|~~~~~~~~~~

“He does have a very pretty mouth doesn’t he boys?” One of the men snickered. “We should put it to use.” 

Ray’s entire body tensed, the feeling of panic rose and the back of his eyes began to sting as this head processed what was going to happen. But he refused to show panic. Ray drew in a deep breath as one of them forced his jaw open while another pressed a gun to his temple. 

“You bite. You die.” The man growled out. “We’re going to ruin you… he’s not going to want you after what we do to you.” 

Ray forced himself to go limp as they forced themselves into his mouth. It was disgusting, much to their delight Ray would gag every so often and they would laugh and taunt him, thrusting further into the unwilling heat. The only thing that got him through it was the thought…

‘Better me than Ryan’ 

~~~~~~~~~~|-|~~~~~~~~~~

Eventually then got bored and left, once they deemed him thoroughly destroyed. Ray felt used and disgusting. His mouth was dry and tasted like a coin, metallic, and like other men. He was shaking, he hadn’t stopped since they left the room. He had told Ryan to stay away, but he wished he would come for him anyway. Ray tried to tell himself that it's for the best, that he’s protecting his family. 

Ray had hoped that eventually, he would believe what he was saying.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay-o guys hope you enjoy the chapter

(Before the ‘Phone Call’)

Breathe in. Pain. Something was digging into his back and he felt stone cold. His brain throbbed behind his eye lids, spouting colours like fireworks. Breathe out. Pain. 

Ryan was coming too. 

His skull ached where the bat had hit him and then some. The pain seemed to spread down his spine. Ryan’s eyes opened for a second before slamming shut once again. He was still in the alleyway. Ryan did a quick inventory check, moving slightly to document injuries… he felt as though he was missing something but nothing was out of place, asides from the blistering bruises that he’s bound to have and the fact that his mask was nowhere to be found. 

The gent groaned as he tried to lift his eye lids once again. Ryan startled as his brain supplied him with what had happened. Ray. 

Ryan rocketed upward, hissing at the pain, but moving forward. His steps were quick and jagged and unsure, as he made his way back to the apartment where Geoff and Jack were before he had left. The afternoon sun danced between buildings, lighting up the windows with pale pinks and bruised purples. It wasn’t too much later than when he had been knocked out. Thank god for small miracles. 

Ryan’s foot-falls fell still at the apartment door, he knocked heavily before leaning his body against the door frame. The door jostled open slightly, Geoff stood confused in the doorway, one hand sitting on the frame and the other still hidden behind the door.

“Geoff.” Ryan slurred. 

Confusion reaped Geoff’s features for a few tense moments before it split with worry. 

“Ryan… where the fuck is Ray?” Geoff spoke, lip upturned in a snarl as he dragged the possibly concussed man over the threshold by the collar of his shirt. “What the fuck happened Ryan? Where is he?” 

Ryan swallowed…

“I don’t know.” 

~~~~~~~~~~|-|~~~~~~~~~~

The air was suffocating. After Ryan’s arrival Geoff had called the lads back, so they all sat in the lounge, no one spoke. No one made a comment on the fact that Ryan wasn’t wearing his mask, or that he had almost fallen unconscious after he got inside. It was sickeningly silent. Words fall like pitch. They don’t know what to do without the constant drum of sarcasm that usually dripped from Ray. 

The sound of a phone vibrating against the coffee table broke the silent spell with harsh buzzing. ‘blocked number’ flashed on the screen. No one moved. 

“Fucking. Answer. It.” Michael bit. 

Ryan gripped the phone and stared down for a beat before looking back up at the people around him. 

“Answer. It.” 

Ryan answers and puts it on speaker. The line was silent for a moment. 

“Hello?” Ryan asked. 

There was a harsh sigh. “Speak baby or I get one of these kind gentlemen to hurt you.” 

“Fuck you.” 

Ryan tensed at Burnie sickly sweet tone directed at Ray. Ray. Ryan’s heart clenched as grief filled him. Thoughts spun guilt ridden words into guilt ridden sentences. 

‘you didn’t protect him’ 

The phone spewed out the sound of a heavy impact and a loud crack. 

“Ray!” Ryan cried out. “Fuck. Ray, I’m gonna get you out.”

“Speak,” Burnie demanded.

The line fell quiet, a moment passed. 

“Fucking tell him, Ray.” Burnie raged. “Tell him to come get you.”

Ryan wanted to cry, urging Ray to just do what he says. But that’s not who Ray is. Ray will put up a fight until the end. 

“Don’t you fucking dare come for me, Ryan. You hear me don’t you fucking dare.” Ray screamed out. The line cracked before it cut off. And Ryan’s hands shook. The phone fell from his grasp and Ryan fell with it, his knees bounced off the carpet. The crew shot up and when to his side, movements wary. Ryan’s eyes went gone cold and his body stopped shaking. 

The crew stood still and watched as Ryan became… catatonic. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Ryan stood, pushed passed Jeremy and disappeared out the apartment door. 

The room was silent. 

“Geoff…should we worry about that?” Gavin asked meekly. 

“Oh, most definitely.”


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo the next chapter should go up today as well, sorry I haven't posted in forever :D

Each chapter will have alternating POV for the next two chapters then it's gonna go back to normal.

His throat burns and black dots dances around his vision. Ray doesn’t exactly know how long it had been. He does know, however, that he’s passed out four times, twice from blunt force and twice from pain. He hasn’t stopped fighting them though, he won't give them the satisfaction of breaking him, of making him talk. 

Ray holds back a flinch as the door cracks open and lights floods in. The air doesn’t move and everything tastes stale and sharp. With a sickening crack of bone, Ray straightens his back, he forced himself into a world of pain just to look unfazed by the torture to a man he loathes. 

Burnie saunters in with a smug grin plastered onto his face and brass-knuckles tucked against his fingers and palm. 

Blood is always described in some enchanting way. Crimson droplets. Ruby red. The blood Ray spat onto Burnie’s shoes was almost black and mixed with white phlegm. 

Ray slumped down into the chair, his shoulders dropped and head hanging, another bruise forming on his left cheek. 

“you know that you can just give up…” Burnie stated, voice soft and sickly like burnt sugar. “If you just GIVE. UP. I won't have to hurt you anymore, Ray… you know you’re much too pretty to be hurt like this, you’re much better suited to sit at my feet don’t you think?”

He grinned up at his captor, mocking him, with teeth coated in the same discoloured blood. 

Burnie growled like a feral dog.

Ray passed out once again. 

~~~~~~~~~~|-|~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryan sat on Ray's bed, eyes unfocused and blood-shot. He hadn’t gone to sleep since he woke up in a dirty alleyway without Ray. Ryan just sat there on Ray's bed, breathing in the stale scent of his deodorant and weed. Everything felt too heavy like there was something pressing down on his ribs. His heart felt swollen behind his rib cage. 

It had only been 48hrs and everything had already gone to hell, nothing felt right. 

The entire crew was washed out and hazy.   
Ryan knew where Ray was, but Ray had asked him… not to come. Ray asked him to leave him in that hell hole… with that son-of-a bitch. 

Ryan laced his hands through his hair, pulled at the roots and stood, shaking, eyes molten with rage and coloured like a pool sprinkled with yellowed leaves. 

He took one more deep breath, as though he was trying to commit Ray's scent to memory, and left. 

~~~~~~~~~~|-|~~~~~~~~~~

“Yo…” Ray called out into the empty room. “Come on guys I gotta pee.” 

The door opened, and in stepped some muscle for hire dip-shit in a too tight wife beater. 

“I gotta pee… let me up.” Ray snarked sharply. The guy at the door bristled before smirking pointedly. 

“Tell us what we want and we'll let you go.” 

Ray paused. “And if I don’t want to?”

“Then piss your pants” The man countered, “it’s that simple really.” 

“Go to hell,” Ray said. 

Moments of silence passed before the man began to look disgusted. 

“Do you really want to protect him that badly?” He asked. “You’d rather humiliate yourself than give us what we want?”

“Wow dude, you severally overestimate how much dignity I have.” Ray quipped. “This doesn’t bother me at all… hell, it's going to bug you guys more than me… just think of how fun it's gonna be when you come to beat me up and it reeks of urine.”

Ray smirked. 

There was a pregnant pause of silence before the sound of liquid hitting the floor made the mans face drop into a disgusted frown. 

“You disgust me.” The man left with a slam of the door. 

Ray laughed hysterically. 

“Try harder you fuckers… you can't break me.”


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't want to leave you guys in too much of a cliffhanger so the next chapters going up today as well

He’s dressed to the tens and armed to the teeth. Ryan stood just beyond the property boundary staring up at the build that holds his Ray. 

“I’m coming for you Ray. Don’t worry.” 

~~~~~~~~~~|-|~~~~~~~~~~

“Wake up baby.” Burnie rouses an unconscious Ray, who growls lowly at the little distance between himself and Burnie. “lover boys here to see you… shall we give him a warm welcome?”

Ray looked confused… 

lover boy… RYAN!

“Don’t you fucking hurt him. Don’t. You. Fucking. Dare.” Ray snarled. “You hurt him and ill put a bullet in you and everyone you love.” 

“That’s quite enough.” Burnie snapped. 

Two guys stepped into the room, leaving the door open just a crack. Gunshots and pained yelling echoed into the room. None of the screams sounded like Ryan, thank fuck. 

“He’s making ground quickly.” 

“Of course he is… we did take his play thing you know.” Burnie grinned and turned to Ray. “Lets greet him shall we?”

~~~~~~~~~~|-|~~~~~~~~~~

Ryan was tired and bleeding but making quick work of the men and women that came within shooting distance. He guessed he was somewhere near the main hall, based on the building amount of footmen and how the hallways were leading inward. 

Just as he burst around the corner he froze. Ray. 

Ryan’s eyes trailed across the beaten body of Ray and then up the arms holding him still. Ryan growled low in his throat. 

“Hello, vagabond… or is it Ryan now?” Burnie sneered. 

“Ryan please…” Ray bit his lip to cut off whimper that threatened to spill out at the sudden sharp pain in his ribs as Burnie tightened his grip. 

“Yeah Ryan… please.” Burnie mocked. “Drop the guns.”  
Ryan was still frozen. His brain repeating Rays dismal cry like a broken record.

“I said,” Burnie spoke darkly. “Drop. The. Guns. Don’t make me ask again Ryan, I don’t think Ray would like it very much.” 

Ryan’s finger loosened around his guns. And they clinked on the floor. 

“Good boy,” Burnie said. “Now bow.” 

Ryan stiffened before bowing his body, his head never falling down and his eyes never leaving Rays. 

~~~~~~~~~~|-|~~~~~~~~~~

Ray wanted to vomit. 

Ryan bowed down to this monster, his eyes were filled with shame and guilt and fury. 

“Ray… be a darling and say goodbye to lover boy.” Burnie spoke. 

“What?” Ray asked, still in a daze from his previous state of unconsciousness. 

Burnie’s arm raised, and Rays eyes widened helplessly. He tried to shout but was cut off by… 

…a shot sounded and Ryan fell motionless. Hole in his chest. 

“RYAN!?” Ray screamed and jerked his body forward but Burnie’s grip was too tight.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said 'too much' of a cliffhanger, not none at all ;)

Ray stalled as Burnie laughed, his body tightly pressed against his own. 

“That’s why you don’t come up against me Ray… I always win.” Burnie whispered into the crook of Ray's neck before darting his tongue out and licking at his skin. 

Ray turned in Burnie’s grip and pushed his body back into his, then tipped his head to the side. Ray mumbled under his breath. 

“What was that darling?” 

“I said.” Ray’s leg rubbed at Burnie’s thigh lightly before rocketing up and slamming into Burnie’s crotch as he ripped the gun from his hands. “I warned you that if you hurt him and I’d put a bullet in you.” 

Ray took one shot. Straight through Burnie’s skull.

Burnie’s men rushed in but Ray didn’t flinch. He took shot after shot. 18 bullets took down 18 men. And Ray was left standing like a king atop his throne of bodies. 

His hands shook as he dropped the gun and stumbled over to Ryan on wounded legs. 

“You stupid fucker, I told you not to come for me I-I t-old y-ou.” Ray hiccupped as he began to sob over Ryan. 

Ray sat there for what felt like hours, shaking and crying silently over his beloved. 

A large hand rested on his shoulder, and a familiar voice washed over him.

“Ray?” The voice spoke, soft like melted butter. Ray turned and curled into Michael tightly as the others looked at Ryan. Ray passed out as his head was filled with broken conversations. 

“Still alive---- cal--- o time--- hospi---”


	35. Chapter 35

Beep…beep…beep

The rhythmic beeping of a heart monitor was the first thing to bounce around Ray's head as he came too. It was almost insufferably loud like a consistent piercing shriek played endlessly on a loop. He groaned and tried, but to no avail, to sink lower into the scratchy but comforting sheets that cushioned him with heat. 

The heart monitor beeped louder and someone rocketed into the room. 

“Ray?!” 

It was Michael, his voice was hoarse, something eerily similar to the croaky ache of a voice in the morning after a night of heavy sleep. He panted, hands on his knees, as he regained his breath and stumbled over to Ray. 

“ray.” He whispered voice softer and hopefully but no less hoarse. 

Ray groaned into the overly silent room and blinked his eyes open briefly before slamming them shut and twisting to dig his head into the stale smelling pillow. 

“Oh, fuck Ray.”

Arms dug around Ray's tired body and wet droplets fell into his hair. 

“’m not dead.” Ray murmured before turning his head, “You shouldn’t be crying.” 

“I shouldn’t be crying?” Michael laughed in exasperation, “Ray you’ve been in a fucking coma for 3 weeks. Fuck man. Even Ryan woke up before you.” 

Rays ears buzzed for a second before his head shot up. In hindsight, it was a mistake because as soon as his head lifted from the musty pillow it spun like a merry-go-round. But he powered through, and with a shaky breath, he asked…

“Where’s Ryan?” 

~~~~~~~~~~|-|~~~~~~~~~~

With a great help from Michael and an all clear from the assisting nurse, Ray made his way down the corridor. 154…153…152…

151 

There were muffled laughter and gentle voices emanating from the closed door. Ray stared and would have gladly stayed staring but almost as soon as the pair came to a stop outside the door, it flung open and Ray was once again enveloped in another person’s body heat. 

The sting of over salty tears bit at Rays eyes as he curled himself into the body wrapped around him. There was a very brief moment of silence before the room erupted in cooing from the rest of the crew. 

Ryan pulled back and looked down at his doe-eyed love. 

Once the tears stopped streaming down Ray’s face, he pulled his arm back and…

SMACK! 

Ryan’s head spun to the side and the room was shocked into silence. 

Ray placed both his hands on either side of Ryan’s face, bending his head so they were at eye level. 

“I thought I told you. Not. To fucking come for me.” Ray growled with enough animosity to rival a wolf. “I love you so much, Ryan, what would I have done if Burnie had killed you? Huh?” 

Ryan turned his eyes to the ground. 

“I couldn’t leave you there with him.” 

Ryan looked up, eyes like a pool dotted with yellowed leaves. 

“I couldn’t let him have you too.” 

Ray pulled Ryan to his chest, shrouding him in warms and sweetly muttered ‘I love you’s


	36. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, you've come to the end of my first long fic! thank you all for your comments and constant support and I apologise for any mistakes. Maybe I'll see you in the next one. :D

~A Few months later~

Ray sat perched on Ryan’s lap, with a DS in one hand and Ryan’s own hand in the other. It was sickeningly cute. 

Everything seemed to go back to normal pretty quickly after Burnie’s death. The mess he had made was cleaned up and ties between crews were reconstructed. Hell the fakes themselves grew by one, as soon after leaving the hospital, Jeremy had officially joined the crew, fitting nicely into the lads. Although with the new confidence of being in a crew, the man had decked out everything he owned in a disgusting mix of orange and purple. Ray thought it was fucking fantastic, although the rest of the crew disagreed. 

However, it wasn’t all good. It took 2 months for Ray and Ryan to calm down enough to sleep at the same time, and Ray still has littering’s of jagged scares across his thighs.

But they’ve managed to get this far with minimal injuries. 

Rays train of thought was suddenly interrupted by a burst of energy from Gavin, and yelling from both Michael and Jeremy. 

“Hay Ryan I bet you I could…” 

End.


End file.
